After the Darkness, Comes the Light
by Steakan
Summary: Oookay. Ladies and gents, some of you may remember my first stunted attempt to post this. ANYWAY Harry and Ron are dead, and who is going to help Hermione get through this terrible time? Will be Hr/Sev, so if you think that's sick, go 'way!
1. Deaths

(A/N: Ok. A thousand apologies for my first failed attempts to post this story…but had computer difficulties…I swear sometimes I think that my computer has a death wish…anyway, hope ya enjoy, read and review children!)  
  
Chapter One: The News  
  
Hermione Granger turned over in her bed, trying to ignore the sounds of an owl attempting to wake her. She failed. "Oh, bloody hell," she muttered as she rose from her bed and walked to the window. It was Ginny Weasley's owl Scarlett. Curiously, Hermione let the owl in, taking the offered parchment. She read:  
  
Hermione,  
  
Something terrible has happened. I don't know what to do. Ron and Harry have been killed, by none other than Lucius Malfoy. Please come now, I can't be alone. I'm so afraid.  
  
Gin  
  
Hermione gasped. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, breathing heavily, hardly able to believe it. She threw on some clothes, and disaparated to Ginny's apartment.  
  
**  
  
"Ginny?" asked Hermione tentatively when she appeared in Ginny's living room.  
  
"Oh Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny, breaking down in tears again. Hermione crossed the room quickly, and put her arms around the younger woman. Ginny cried all that night, but Hermione could not.  
  
**  
  
Harry and Ron had been drinking heavily. They had met up with Draco, for the three had become rather good friends since graduation five years ago. Lucius, who did not approve of the friendship, nor of his son's on- again, off-again relationship with Harry, followed Draco into the pub. When Harry and Draco kissed, Lucius lost it. He whipped out his wand, and performed the Avada Kedavra curse. Draco, Ron, and Harry were killed. Ginny had been informed by the owner of the pub, and she could not bear sitting alone with the information until her brothers were able to come, wrote to Hermione.  
  
**  
  
The funerals were held on the same day, as a joint ceremony. Dumbledore, still headmaster at Hogwarts, presided, and it was packed with people from their past and present. All of their Hogwarts teachers attended, including Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and Remus Lupin. All expressed their condolences to Hermione, Ginny, and her brothers. Hermione was rather surprised to see Snape there, considering he had hated Harry during their school days; she supposed he felt obligated to attend. But still, it was one of those rare occasions when she could see real, raw emotion in those bottomless black eyes.  
  
**  
  
Hermione staggered out of the pub at 2:30 in the morning. She had been dealing with the loss of her best friends the only way she knew how: by repressing the sadness with alcohol. She was so drunk she could hardly walk straight. She managed to make it about a block away from her apartment, when she collapsed on the sidewalk. Hermione Granger was unconscious.  
  
From across the street, sitting on a park bench admiring the stars, a man watched this scene with interest. He got up from the bench and stood for a moment, looking at Hermione on the ground from a distance. He made his decision and walked over to her. He checked to make sure she was breathing, and finally got his first good look at her face.  
  
"Hermione Granger!" he exclaimed out loud. So it was. Severus Snape bent and picked up the unconscious woman in his arms, looked around to see that nobody was watching, and disapparated to his small house in Hogsmeade.  
  
  
  
('kay, didja like it? If you guys did, I'll post again soon.) 


	2. Hermione Awakes

(A/N: Ok, I hope this has chapter is better, I did spend longer writing it. Please review, guys!)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. None of the characters, but Severus Snape does own me. *Cough*  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Severus stood in his library, staring at the extensive collection of literature, both Muggle and magical. He traced the spine of his favorite volume, Shakespeare's Macbeth. Taking the book out of its place, he sat, and turned the well-worn pages lovingly. He identified with Macbeth. Look where Macbeth's ambitions had gotten him, look where his own had gotten him. Macbeth – a hell of rather more traditional proportions, and himself – a personal hell that he could not escape from. Severus sighed, and replaced the book. Last night he had taken Hermione Granger, drunk as hell, back to his house. She had passed out on a Muggle street corner, and before he saw who she was, he was planning on performing a simple charm on her to wake her up, and then set her on her way. When he realized that it was Hermione Granger, he realized that that would not work, so he took her back to his home, outside Hogsmeade. Severus had laid her on his couch, covered her with a blanket, and left her to sleep it off. He still wasn't sure how she would react when she woke up, and saw where she was.  
  
He heard a noise at his fireplace, and turned around to see who had arrived. Albus Dumbledore straightened up, dusting the ash of his robes, and smiling at Severus. "Ah, Severus," he began, "I'm here to see Miss Granger."  
  
If Severus was surprised that Albus knew where she was, he did not show it. "She's asleep, and she'll wake up with a nasty hangover, which is unlikely to make her receptive to questions."  
  
"I'll wait, then."  
  
Severus nodded his assent, and led the headmaster into his kitchen, and began to make a cup of tea. They sat at the table, in companionable silence, which was soon broken by the sound of a woman's gasp and yelp of fright. Severus smiled wryly at Albus. "Perhaps you'd better go, then," he said. "I've no doubt you're infinitely more comforting than I am."  
  
Albus raised an eyebrow at him, and responded with a decided, "We'll both go."  
  
Severus shrugged, and followed Albus out of the room into his living room, where Hermione was sitting up on his couch, holding her head in her hands. "Hermione," Albus said softly, "You are at Severus Snape's house, just outside Hogsmeade."  
  
She looked up at the two of them, standing in front of her. "How much did I have to drink last night?" she asked, directing her question mainly to Severus.  
  
"I can't be sure, but I know that you had a great deal more than you should have. I found you on a street corner, about two blocks away from a bar, at which I assumed you had spent most of your evening."  
  
"How did you know there was a bar two blocks away, Professor?"  
  
"I imagine for the same reasons you do, Miss Granger."  
  
Albus broke up the little exchange, with a question for Hermione. "Hermione, I would like to ask a favor of you. As I am sure you remember, from your own school days, we do have trouble retaining Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, and I am here to offer you the position."  
  
"I - "  
  
"I know you have left your job at the Ministry, Hermione."  
  
Hermione turned her face toward Severus, who watching them, his face impassive. She sighed inaudibly. She might as well, she supposed. It was not like she had anything else to do. "I would be honored, Professor."  
  
Albus favored her with a smile. "Thank you, Hermione. And please call me Albus." He looked around the room for a moment. "Severus, perhaps I could use your owl?"  
  
"Of course," the younger man said, and snapped his fingers. Almost instantly, a dark brown, magnificent owl flew into the room, and perched itself on Severus' arm. They waited in silence while Albus scrawled a few lines on a piece of parchment, and then handed it to Severus, who attached it to the owl's leg. "Silence, take this to Minerva McGonagall." Silence did not move. Severus sighed impatiently. "Now." The owl hooted indignantly, but flew out of the window in any case. Severus muttered something about damned headstrong owls, and Hermione repressed the urge to laugh.  
  
Albus turned to Severus. "I must be off, old friend. I hope to see you soon." Turning to Hermione, he said: "Teachers must be at Hogwarts August 20th. I will see you then." At her nod, he disapparated.  
  
Hermione sighed shakily after he was gone. Severus turned, and with a swish of his long black robes, left the room, only to return a moment later with a steaming cup. "Drink it," he said, holding the cup out to her. "It'll help your hangover and headache."  
  
Hermione took the mug gratefully, and sipped. It tasted wonderful! She closed her eyes, savoring every drop. "What is this?" she asked. "It's delicious."  
  
He smiled slightly. "It's a hangover potion, of my own invention. I find it works better than anything written about in books. And trust me, I should know."  
  
Hermione accepted this statement without question, and continued to sip the hot, soothing liquid. She did not know what to say to her former teacher. "Erm…I suppose I should thank you, for…taking me in…I mean, I probably would have been raped or robbed if you hadn't been there. I just wanted you to know to that I appreciate it."  
  
He nodded. "Don't mention it. I understand the need to get roaring drunk every once in awhile, especially after a loss."  
  
She did not respond, and after a few minutes, Severus realized that she had fallen asleep. He crept from the room silently, being careful not to wake her. 


	3. Sevolod

(Disclaimer: Don't own Sev, Hermione, or Dumbledore. I do own Sevolod. Thanks, those of you who reviewed the other chapters!)  
  
Chapter Three: Sevolod  
  
Hermione awoke, and immediately checked her watch. Oh, hell. It was four in the morning, and she was refreshed and ready for the day. Well, she supposed that was to be expected, since she had fallen asleep around three in the afternoon the previous day. Hermione threw her legs over the side of the couch, and padded into the kitchen. She had only just noticed how ravenously hungry she was. As she looked around, wondering if it would be acceptable for her to grab something to eat. As shoe pondered the question, a house elf appeared in front of her. "My name is Pearl, Miss," she spoke, and with better grammar than all of the house elves Hermione had met before. "My master has instructed that when you awoke, you are to be given any food you wish, so what can I serve you?" Hermione also noticed that Pearl did not wear the traditional garb of house elves, but was dressed in a long black skirt and baby blue blouse.  
  
"Perhaps a cup of tea, and mmm…" Hermione considered. "Toast, please."  
  
"Very good, miss." And Pearl immediately went off to make the snack. Hermione sat down at the table, and picked up the book that was lying on the table. When she saw the title, she nearly had a heart attack. It was one of her favorite plays, Shakespeare's Macbeth. "Is this a dagger which I see before me?" she quoted softly to herself.  
  
At that moment, Pearl reappeared in the room, carrying Hermione's food. Hermione thanked her, and the house elf curtsied, and then informed the young woman that Snape would be up in about twenty minutes. "He always awakes this early," Pearl said, before disappearing. Hermione ate quickly, and with relish, for she hadn't eaten for something like 36 hours. As she was sipping the last of her tea, and feeling much more content, the Potions Master himself entered the kitchen, looking quite different from how she remembered him. She supposed that she hadn't been quite in command of all her powers of observation yesterday, or she'd have noticed then. He wore Muggle clothes now, black jeans and a black short-sleeved tee shirt. His hair, slightly longer than she remembered, was still wet from his shower. He did not acknowledge her, but went straight to his coffeepot, which Pearl had started for him. He poured the delicious-smelling liquid into a mug, inhaled deeply, and finally took a sip. It was heaven. When he was awake enough to speak, he spoke to Hermione.  
  
"How are you feeling today, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Much better, thank you, sir. Please, call me Hermione."  
  
He inclined his head slightly. "If you wish. You may call me Severus."  
  
She smiled slightly, then spoke again. "I noticed this copy of Macbeth lying here. I didn't know you read Muggle literature."  
  
"I always have, since I was a teenager. I read everything, wizard and Muggle alike, that I could get my hands on. Macbeth has always been my favorite play."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Mine, as well." There was a pause, and she spoke again. "I didn't know you drank coffee, either. Seems a rather un-British practice to me."  
  
He took another sip of his coffee. "I suppose, but I spent two years in America after I graduated from Hogwarts. There's a Starbucks on every bloody corner. Anyone who can live in America without becoming addicted to coffee has my complete respect. I certainly didn't last two months without buying a coffee machine."  
  
Hermione laughed. Then Severus asked her a question.  
  
"Hermione, why were you at a Muggle bar, anyway? Er – where are you living right now?"  
  
Her eyes dropped, and she stared into her empty teacup. "Well – you see, I was living with – with my fiancée, but I moved out last month. The only place I could get was in the Muggle part of London."  
  
Severus nodded, not wanting to press her. "I see. Well, perhaps you should collect your things, and find a place in Hogsmeade. We don't have that much time until we should be at Hogwarts. Albus said to be there on the 20th, but that's really being optimistic. From experience, I can tell you that I arrive on the 10th, because there is so much to do. Today is – he checked his watch – the 2nd of August, so you really wouldn't have that much time to find a place. If you want -" Severus cleared his throat – "you could live here, for the next week. I've certainly got the room."  
  
Hermione considered. Eight days wouldn't be so bad, she supposed. Besides, she really was in no condition to be living alone, just now. As she opened her mouth to give him her answer, a tall, lanky ghost popped up between them. He looked just like Severus, only about twenty years younger. He leaned casually against the counter, ignoring Severus' annoyed look.  
  
"Well, Sev, entertaining a lady, now, are we?"  
  
Severus groaned. "Go away, Sevolod."  
  
But the ghost called Sevolod did not move. "No, I don't think so, not just yet, anyway. Introduce me," he hissed to Severus.  
  
Severus sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Miss Hermione Granger, I would really I not /I like you to meet my idiot twin brother, the deceased Sevolod Snape. Sevolod, Miss Granger."  
  
"Delighted to meet you, m'dear," said the ghost. "I turn up every once in a while, just to annoy the shit out of Severus. That's the real reason I became a ghost, you know," he confided, as if Severus was not even in the room. "Like I was going to let Severus go through his life free of annoyances and distractions! What kind of brother would I be, then?" He shook his head in mock sadness, and then turned to his brother, who was standing with his head in his hands. Hermione thought she saw the glint of slight smile upon his features, but it passed away so quickly she couldn't be sure.  
  
"Severus, glad to see you've continued bathing. That period during the early eighties where you didn't, because of depression, now that was cause for depression, the way you smelled." Severus raised an eyebrow at his twin. Hermione stifled a snort.  
  
"Don't let him fool you," Severus addressed Hermione. "Ghosts can't smell."  
  
Sevolod pouted. "Well, no, not actually," he admitted, "But I had a good idea, so…Besides, explain the greasy hair, Severus."  
  
Severus sniffed. "Genetics, Sevolod," he explained wearily. "Don't you want to tell Hermione about your hair, especially during Hogwarts days, brother?"  
  
"Not particularly," answered Sevolod, unabashed. Hermione giggled. Severus continued to blast his brother: "Just how long was it, brother? To your arse?"  
  
Sevolod was blushing, an amazing feat for a ghost. Severus looked utterly pleased with himself.  
  
Just then, Silence the owl returned. He flew to Severus, who took the two letters he was offered, looked at the names on the front, and passed one to Hermione. She took it, a little surprised. Before either of them could finish their letters, Severus suddenly gripped his left arm. "Fuck," he groaned out. Hermione gasped, and jumped out of her seat. "Oh my God," she managed, as Severus, without another word, simply disapparated. Sevolod extended one transparent hand, as if to reassure Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry about him," said Sevolod. Despite his words, he looked grim. "Sev'll come back. He always does."  
  
**  
  
Hermione tried not to worry, but she had never witnessed anyone being called to Voldemort before, and she had to admit that it had rattled her. She walked around the house, trying to distract herself from thinking about Severus, but she could not; and wandered about aimlessly. At about four o'clock that afternoon, about nine hours after Severus had been called, Sevolod appeared in the kitchen. "Still not back, is he?" he questioned worriedly.  
  
Hermione wordlessly shook her head. "Is he – called often?"  
  
Sevolod pursed his lips. "Not really…Well, this time, I'd say it would be to discuss Lucius – although I really can't think why, we know that Voldemort doesn't really trust Severus. So…he could just be looking for a new torture victim."  
  
Hermione drew in her breath in horror.  
  
"But, actually, I think somehow there is more to this summons. A task, perhaps," finished Sevolod.  
  
"Shouldn't we call for someone – Albus Dumbledore, perhaps?"  
  
Sevolod thought, and then responded, "Let's wait until Severus returns, all right, m'dear? Then we can decide what's best to be done." Sevolod favored her with a small smile, and bid her good-bye.  
  
Hermione could not bear to be idle, especially during times of crisis. She always read when things went wrong; when she had broken up with Viktor she had read four extremely long novels in one sitting. So, she exited the kitchen, and took refuge in the library. She was amazed at his extensive collection of Muggle novels; he had first editions of all her favorite novels; a complete collection of the works of Jane Austen, Charlotte and Emily Bronte, Shakespeare, Tolkien, and Hawthorne. His library also contained classics like The Oddessy, The Illiad, and the Aeneid; all three in both Latin and English. Hermione was just reading Mr. Darcy's first proposal in Pride and Prejudice, when Sevolod came in to announce grimly, "He's here."  
  
Hermione immediately jumped up, and ran out to see Severus. He didn't look particularly injured, but her former Potions Master looked as if he had aged ten years in the half a day he was gone. Sevolod stood anxiously in a corner, while Hermione helped Severus to a chair. Pearl the House Elf immediately came running. "Master, what do you need?" she asked him, getting straight down to business.  
  
"I'll need the…" he paused, considering. When he had made his decision, he continued to speak. "…first two bottles in the wooden cabinet in the corner of my bedroom, Pearl." As Pearl left to get the potions he had requested, Severus turned to Hermione, and asked a favor of her, as well. "Hermione, if you don't mind, perhaps you could pour me some whisky…Actually, no, bring the whole bottle and a glass, I'll pour."  
  
Hermione nodded, and she set the bottle and glass down in front of him. He thanked her, and tried to pour the whisky, but his hand shook, and he spilled it. Hermione quickly came to his aid; she finished pouring the drink, and handed it to him. Severus gratefully took a long drink, calming his nerves. When he had steadied himself, he called for Silence, the owl. Silence waited beside him while Severus scrawled a few lines to Dumbledore, and fastened the letter to his leg. To everyone's surprise, Silence complied immediately with his master's wishes, and flew off to Hogwarts without so much as a hoot in protest. Severus looked pensive. "Guess the headstrong beast could tell it was urgent," he muttered, but not unhappily.  
  
At that moment, Pearl returned. She held two small glass bottles; one green, and one blue, out to her Master, who took them. He drank first the blue, then the green. He shuddered as though he were cold. In truth, he was more than cold. He was freezing. The blue bottle contained liquid to dull his emotions, something he desperately needed just then. Severus settled back into his chair, and began to tell his story.  
  
(So, what do you all think of Sevolod? Read and Review, please!) 


	4. A Heart to Heart

(A/N: Okay, guys, it took me a long time to write the Voldemort scene, and I'm still not completely happy with it. Anyways, thanks to all you guys who reviewed, and do it again, please!)  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own anything. Severus, Hermione, etc. all belong to JKR.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Severus apparated into a small clearing. He looked around, noticing that he was apparently alone. But why would the Dark Lord call him here? It just didn't make any sense. As Severus was pondering these questions, he saw Peter Pettigrew approach him. "Wormtail," Severus acknowledged him coldly. "Where is our Lord?"  
  
Wormtail, easily half a foot shorter than Severus, looked up at him nervously. "He is coming, Professor." And he pointed to deep in the woods, where Severus now thought he could hear screams coming from. Voldemort was likely punishing people for Lucius' idiocy. Severus' blood ran cold.  
  
Wormtail and Severus stood in silence for several minutes, until Voldemort appeared. Pettigrew made a perfunctory bow, and then scurried out of the way. Severus, on the other hand, bowed low, and kissed the hem of Voldemort's bloodstained robes. "My Lord," he said respectfully as he straightened up, and backed away from him.  
  
The tall, pale man in black robes looked at his servant. He got straight down to business. "Snape," he said in a low voice. "There is a task for you."  
  
"Yes, Lord Voldemort."  
  
Voldemort continued to speak. "About our dear homophobic Lucius. We've got to break him out of Azkaban. That, my dear Snape, will be your task. Do not come to me until you have him with you." Not missing a beat, the Dark Lord spoke. "Crucio!"  
  
*~*  
  
Severus looked up when he had finished telling his story. He looked into Hermione's eyes. "Hermione," he said. "I have a request to make of you, and I'll understand if you refuse, but…well, it's important, so…"  
  
"I'll do it," Hermione responded.  
  
He looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean, you'll do it? You don't even know what I am going to ask you yet."  
  
"Will it hurt You-Know-Who?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he answered, puzzled.  
  
"And will it contribute to his downfall?"  
  
"I hope so," he said.  
  
She smiled at him. "Then I'll do it."  
  
He looked impressed. "Thank you. I am going to need assistance with getting Lucius out of Azkaban."  
  
She looked a little surprised. "So, you're going to do it?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a better idea? I would like to keep my life, thanks."  
  
She was silent for a moment. "How are you going to do it?"  
  
"I'm going to talk to Albus. Perhaps he can help with a plan."  
  
*~*  
  
Severus lay in his bed, tossing and turning. He silently cursed himself for forgetting to order asphodel and wormwood last week when he was stocking up on his private potions supply. Whenever he closed his eyes, all he could picture was Voldemort's pale face. Finally, tired of lying idly in bed, he got up and went to his favorite room in his entire house: the library.  
  
Severus quietly slipped into the library, and walked directly to his favorite shelf: all the way in the back, against the left wall. Without looking, he selected the book he always read when he could not sleep: Poe. Wrapping his black bathrobe more snugly around himself, he crossed the room to sit in the armchair near the window. As he reached the chair, he noticed that there was somebody already occupying it. That somebody, Hermione Granger to be exact, had not yet noticed his presence. This, no doubt, was due to the fact that she was sobbing silently, her face buried into the side of the chair. "Hermione…" he said softly, but she did not look up; she just continued crying. Severus stopped, and considered. What was he supposed to do? He did not have much experience with crying females; usually anyone crying sought people infinitely more comforting than he was. But, as he was the only one here, he supposed he would have to do.  
  
Severus approached the chair with no small degree of trepidation. He knelt in front of her, and gently laid a hand on her arm. "Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
She raised her tear-stained, flushed face to look at him, but she did not stop crying. The tears continued their slow descent down her cheeks. He waited for her to compose herself, letting his presence be felt. Finally, she drew in one long, shuddering breath, and was still, except for the occasional sniff. Severus reached his hand into the pocket of his bathrobe, and fished out a black silk handkerchief, which he handed to Hermione. She wiped her eyes, and continued to clutch at it, like a child clutching a teddy bear or blanket. He whispered, "Keep it," and Hermione smiled shakily at him. They stayed in silence for about five minutes, until Severus asked Hermione what was bothering her so, that she was crying into his armchair at two in the morning.  
  
"I might ask you the same, Severus," she said cheekily. He cocked his head, and observed her, but not angrily.  
  
"Fair enough," he answered. "I'll tell you why I'm awake at this ungodly hour, and then you can tell me why you were sobbing in the library." At a nod of consent from Hermione, he continued speaking. "Last week I ordered restocks of the potions ingredients that I keep for my personal use. However, I found tonight that I had forgotten to order asphodel and wormwood. I need it to sleep, especially after meetings with Voldemort. My mind dwells too much on the past, and I would never sleep without it. Now, I have fulfilled my end of the bargain. What about yours?"  
  
Hermione stared into her lap, twisting the handkerchief in her hands. She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it just all overwhelmed me. Harry, Ron, and Draco are dead. I just…At school, you know, you think that you and your friends are invincible, that nothing bad will ever happen to you. Of course that's not so, and I'm ashamed to admit that I really only learned that lesson recently. It's all only just caught up with me, I suppose. I mean – Harry survived You-Know-Who so many times, only to be killed by Lucius Malfoy. It's ironic."  
  
"I've never doubted that Lucius is as evil as Voldemort, in his own way. Besides, it is good to express your emotions, whether verbally or through tears. Its not healthy to keep it all bottled up inside."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "All this from the austere man who we thought had no emotions?"  
  
"I learned the hard way, and I wouldn't wish my experiences on anyone else. Sevolod died when we were twenty. It was hard, because Sevolod was just another version of me, only more outgoing." Severus rubbed his chin, remembering. "I got the news of the accident in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Third Year Potions. Albus came to see me in the dungeons, and he took me outside in the halls to tell me the news himself. I promptly turned my back on him, returned to class, and threw a cauldron at the wall. Needless to say, that was not the best reaction, especially because I was in class." He sighed. "What I'm trying to say, is that the release of tension and emotion is a good thing, and perhaps the best way to 'vent' is to cry. Certainly not to throw a cauldron at your class." Hermione snorted.  
  
"It's just that I feel so responsible. I just keep thinking that if I was there, things might have turned out differently. I could have, perhaps -- "  
  
"You'd have been killed along with Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy. And what would that have accomplished? Nothing, except depriving the wizarding world of one of the brightest minds in centuries."  
  
Hermione looked at him, rather surprised by his words. Well, if she thought about it, she supposed it was no more surprising than the fact that he was comforting her at all. "Thank you," she said softly, and he nodded understandingly.  
  
"You've got to have some way to release all the pent-up emotions," he said.  
  
"Can I – well – how did Sevolod die?" she asked, a little nervously, unsure of his reaction.  
  
But Severus just sighed. "I suppose there's no reason why I shouldn't tell you," he replied. "You already know we were both twenty when it occurred. Sevolod had always been somewhat reckless…actually, that's an understatement." Severus shook his head, remembering. "He had come to visit me at Hogwarts, and after we had both a few drinks too many, I told him about my involvement with Voldemort. He was not pleased, to put it mildly. Anyway, he stalked out, and I didn't hear from him for two weeks. But I never thought anything bad would happen to Sevolod, because, as you said, you never think anything bad will ever happen to you. Dumbledore told me he was dead, killed by Lucius Malfoy." Hermione gasped.  
  
"Oh God," she said.  
  
"Yes, well…it appears that Sevolod had gone and tried to throttle Lucius, for, and I quote, 'Inducing my brother to the Dark Side.'" Severus snorted. "Well, you saw how thin and lanky Sevolod is. He never stood a chance."  
  
"I'm sorry," whispered Hermione.  
  
Severus waved a hand dismissively. "And imagine my surprise when, about two months after his death, Sevolod shows up in my chambers at Hogwarts." He snorted, remembering. "I walked in, and Sevolod is just sitting in my armchair. I almost had a heart attack. He tried to get me to quit the Death Eaters, but it was too late. I had already gone and told Dumbledore everything. I was already acting as a spy."  
  
The two sat in silence for some time, listening to the rain pitter- patter against the windows. Finally, Hermione broke the silence. "I've got to get my stuff from my apartment, so when are we leaving for Hogwarts?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
Hermione turned to look at him in amazement. "Tomorrow? How the hell am I supposed to get all my stuff in less than twenty-four hours?"  
  
Severus looked blankly at her. "How much can you have to pack?"  
  
She groaned. "You have obviously never seen a woman pack," she told the Potions master.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Not recently…"  
  
"Well, you can help me," Hermione decided. "It'll go faster that way. We had better go now. Neither of us is going back to sleep," she added hastily when Severus opened his mouth to object.  
  
Severus shook his head. "Let me change," he said, resigned to his fate.  
  
"Wear Muggle clothes!" Hermione called after his retreating back. When he was gone, Hermione sighed and leaned back into the chair, exhausted. She had been crying for quite a while before Severus came upon her. She really was glad, she reflected, that she was going back to Hogwarts. It did seem the most familiar and safe place she could think of. It would bring memories of Ron and Harry, but nothing, she thought, she couldn't handle.  
  
At that moment, Severus reappeared in the library. He was dressed in black jeans again, but this time he wore a charcoal gray fleece and a long black trench coat. He was also carrying two cups of coffee. He held one out to her, and Hermione took it, looking warily at it.  
  
"From Pearl," he explained. Then, rather impatiently, "Go on then, drink it! It won't poison you, you know, I ran out of arsenic last week."  
  
Hermione, stifling the urge to laugh, took a sip of her coffee. She tilted her head, reflecting. "Hmm…it's rather bitter, you know."  
  
He took a long drink from his own mug before answering. "Two hours from now, you'll see why I like coffee so much."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I'll hold you to that, Severus. Shall we?"  
  
He nodded, and they apparated away. 


	5. Adventures in a Bar and the Forbidden Fo...

(A/N: Ok, I think Sev gets a little OOC here, but whatever. As always, review, please!)  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Severus and Hermione apparated into her apartment's living room. She immediately entered her bedroom, and opened a closet. "Severus," she called, "Couldn't help me with this, could you?"  
  
Severus followed her into the roomy closet, and helped her to remove the two suitcases she indicated. As he put them onto her bed, she spoke. "I'd really like to take you out to dinner tonight, to thank you, for all that you've done," she said.  
  
He looked over at her in surprise. "Really, that's not necessary."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh for God's sake, don't you think you could shut up for once and allow someone to thank you?"  
  
Severus was stunned into silence. Finding his tongue, he responded in that silky voice he was so famous for during her school days, he said, "I really do not see what the point of a dinner would be. It puts both of us in unnecessary danger. I am a Death Eater, did you forget?"  
  
"Muggle restaurant, then! Or haven't you eaten in one of those abominations before, Professor?"  
  
"Miss Granger," he stated coldly, "I believe that your Gryffindor nobility" he sneered out that last word, "has perhaps led you to believe common misperceptions about Slytherins. Not all of us hate Muggles and Muggleborns. It does seem, however, that Gryffindors are only too willing to believe the worst of all Slytherins, and think of the entire house as some Death Eater Youth Society."  
  
This time it was Hermione who was stunned into silence. "Yes," he sneered, "I thought so." And with that, he apparated away.  
  
**  
  
Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon putting clothing listlessly into her suitcases. When she had finished, she surveyed her Muggle dress clothes, soon selecting a short and tight black dress with a v-neck. The dress never failed to earn her compliments, and she knew it wouldn't fail her tonight. She paired the dress with a pearl necklace, pearl earrings, and wore her long, shiny hair down. Surveying herself in the mirror, Hermione knew she should feel pleased, but for some reason, she didn't. Shrugging, she locked her door and headed for the bar she had been at after Harry and Ron's funeral.  
  
Hermione entered O'Flaherty's Pub and took a seat at the bar. She ordered a martini, from the bartender, who brought it speedily, admiring her figure as he did so. Gratefully, Hermione took it and drank it quickly, and wasted no time in ordering a second.  
  
**  
  
Severus knew exactly where he was going to go. Checking his watch, he saw it was nearly eight at night. He needed a drink, and he needed one badly. It had been years since Severus had really needed a drink, but he decided to allow himself the luxury of alcohol that night. He entered O'Flaherty's Pub, and immediately stopped in his tracks, causing a man behind him to crash into his back. "I apologize," Severus mumbled, his mind miles away. For there, sitting at the bar and looking absolutely stunning, was Hermione Granger.  
  
She was wearing a short black dress, her hair long and shiny, falling almost to her waist. She was wearing heeled shoes, her long legs looking tempting him almost beyond control. Her long fingers drummed the top of the bar as she sipped at her martini. While Severus stood there looking dumbstruck, she chose that moment to glance over in his direction; she immediately did a double take.  
  
My God, she thought, he looks so handsome. Severus was wearing dark trousers, a black collared shirt, and the long black trench coat from that morning. His hair looked sleek and shiny, and his black eyes glittered with something she could not quite identify. Surprise? Anger? Amusement? She couldn't tell.  
  
Finally, he approached the bar, and ordered a whiskey. He sat down on the stool beside Hermione, not acknowledging her, just sipped his whiskey. "I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. Severus turned to her and raised his eyebrow, looking amused. Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud.  
  
"We have the same taste in bars, anyway," Severus commented.  
  
Hermione snorted. "We do, at that," she agreed, taking a long drink of her martini. Silence reigned for a moment, until Hermione spoke. "About your plan…"  
  
"Not here," responded Severus tersely. "It's not safe," he said, lowering his voice to a level at which Hermione could only just hear him. "Let's go back, get your things, and Apparate to my place. Tomorrow we can go to Hogwarts."  
  
She nodded, and signaled the bartender to bring her check. Severus did the same; and when her check arrived, he neatly sideswiped it before she had a chance to blink. "Severus!" she hissed. "Give that back!"  
  
Severus simply ignored her, while the bartender looked on with amusement. Hermione tried to retake the check, but Severus, while seemingly ignoring her completely, was really quite alert. He swung around gracefully, holding the slip of paper in question high above her head. As he was half a foot or more taller than she, this was not very difficult. Severus flipped some Muggle money to the bartender, who caught it agilely. Hermione sighed, and threw up her hands in defeat. Severus grinned; the people in the bar applauded. Severus gave a mock bow, and followed Hermione out of the pub.  
  
When he got outside, he saw her doubled up, laughing hysterically, almost rolling on the sidewalk with mirth. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her erect quickly. "Get up," he commanded. "People are beginning to stare."  
  
She wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye. "But…you don't understand, if any Hogwarts student who has had you as a teacher could have seen that show in there…" she trailed off, not able to finish her sentence, being overcome with merriment.  
  
"I think that you've had too much to drink tonight," said Severus grimly. "C'mon…We haven't time for this display…" He pulled her into a dark ally. He grasped her shoulders, and looked down into her eyes. "We've got to Apparate. To my house." He Apparated them away, still grasping her shoulders to ensure that she didn't end up somewhere else.  
  
They Apparated into Severus' living room. He sat her down on the couch, where she continued to laugh uproariously. Severus turned around. "Sevolod!" he called. No response. "Sevolod, get your transparent arse down here right now!"  
  
A brief pause, and Sevolod appeared, looking rather disgruntled. "You would think that people stop bothering you after you die, but no, it actually gets worse, because idiots like you, Sev, keep calling me to do them favors. Sevolod's dead, he'll do it!" Sevolod glared at his brother.  
  
"You would think that once people die, they stop bothering their unfortunate relations, but that wasn't the way it worked with you, now was it, Sevolod?" Severus shot right back.  
  
Sevolod grinned unashamedly. "Watch her," commanded Severus. "I don't want to be responsible if she chokes on a laugh or something." And with that, Severus Disapparated to Hermione's apartment.  
  
He looked around, found her suitcases easily enough, and gripping one in each hand, he Apparated back to his house.  
  
When he got back, he saw Sevolod rolling in mid-air, laughing just as hysterically as Hermione. Severus sighed. He supposed that while he was gone, Hermione had clamed down enough to tell his brother the story of what had happened in the bar. His suspicions were confirmed when Sevolod stopped laughing long enough to pantomime his previous actions while in O'Flaherty's. Then he returned to his occupation of laughing at his brother. Severus surveyed the scene for a moment, and shrugged and threw his hands up into the air. "It just goes to prove my point," he muttered to himself, "Try to do a good deed, it'll just come back to bite you in the arse."  
  
**  
  
The next morning, after Severus had had his coffee, the pair departed for Hogwarts. They Apparated to right outside the gates, and walked the rest of the way inside the castle. Dumbledore met them in the entrance hall.  
  
"Hermione, Severus, so lovely to see you," he beamed.  
  
"Albus, did you get my letter?" asked Severus anxiously.  
  
"Yes, I did," responded Albus. "So you are going to do it?"  
  
"Break Lucius out? What else can I do, Albus?" He sighed. "If I don't, it will be obvious that I am not loyal to Voldemort. He's not stupid, he'll cast Avada Kedavra on me before you can say Crucio."  
  
Albus was silent for a moment, then changing the subject, he asked, "How was that potion coming along, Severus, the one that could perhaps strip Voldemort of his protections against death?"  
  
Severus shook his head. "I had made something I thought would perhaps work, but when tested, it produced no results."  
  
Hermione spoke: "What did you use?"  
  
Severus looked at her, and responded, "Billyweed, leech juice, lace wings, and asphodel in its liquid form. Why do you ask?"  
  
Hermione was silent for a few minutes, considering the ingredients he had told her. "Well, perhaps if you add…erm, well, I don't know how one would get this, but a bit of unicorn blood mixed with firefly wings. It might counteract the effects of the unicorn blood on You-Know-Who."  
  
Severus looked at her piercingly, considering. "It might…" he said slowly. "But, Albus, how will I get unicorn blood?"  
  
Albus' eyes twinkled at him. "If you think, Severus, you will remember that there is one way to gain unicorn blood. One that will not cost you your soul." And with that odd statement, he bowed slightly and left them alone.  
  
"Whatever can he mean?" Severus mused. "I never was any good at Care of Magical Creatures…Perhaps we can ask Sevolod, he always loved that class." The two started off toward the dungeons.  
  
When they got there, they saw that Sevolod was already there waiting for them. Severus got right down to business. "Sevolod, if you wanted to get unicorn's blood without killing it, and also retaining your soul?"  
  
Sevolod considered. "Mmmm…If you ask the centaurs, they can help you."  
  
Severus sighed. "Thanks, brother."  
  
*~*  
  
So that was how Hermione and Severus came to be out in the Forbidden Forest at three o'clock in the morning. Searching for centaurs. They had been wandering for nearly an hour, and finally Severus sighed and admitted, "I have no idea where they are."  
  
Hermione tried to think what Harry and Ron had said about their numerous encounters with Firenze the centaur. It was enough to bring tears to her eyes, but she swallowed hard and focused. "Maybe we should have asked Hagrid."  
  
"Too bloody late now," grumbled Severus as he sat down on a tree stump. They were silent for a moment, staring into the forest. Then, she saw it: a flicker of movement behind a tree slightly to their left. Then, Firenze himself came out into their sight.  
  
"Firenze," Severus said, jumping up. "I am glad to see you."  
  
"Severus Snape," responded the centaur. "I am glad to observe that you are still living." Hermione stifled a laugh, and Severus simply raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I need to acquire unicorn blood, not for my own personal use, but to be used in the fight against the Dark Lord. Is there a way, can you help me?"  
  
Firenze took a moment to gaze at the stars. Then he turned to gaze at the two humans again. He spoke. "It is difficult, indeed, Severus Snape. However, I think I can help you. All you must do is think. The answer to your query lies within your own minds, humans." Firenze bowed low, and galloped off, deep into the forest.  
  
Severus sighed impatiently. "In our minds?" he repeated. "I confess I haven't the slightest idea of what that means." Hermione shook her head fervently in agreement. Discouraged, they began to make their way back to the school.  
  
They entered the school, and went into the staff room. They sat wearily in fluffy armchairs and stared glumly at the fire. "Damn, and I really thought I had it that time," Severus muttered.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I'm sure we can figure it out," she said, sounding doubtful. "I mean, I'm sure it's in some book. I could go to the library, and -- "  
  
Severus cut her off with a shake of his head. "Books, unfortunately for both you and me, Hermione, do not hold the answer to everything." He sighed. "Many things, they do contain, but the mysteries of life, which include unicorn blood, they do not."  
  
They stared, defeated, at the fire, for a long time. 


	6. Purity of Mind

(A/N: Thanks all who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Review again, please!)  
  
(Disclaimer: Don't own it, J.K. does. Praise her to high heaven and beyond).  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Hermione awoke with a start. Someone was shaking her shoulders excitedly. She opened her eyes, and looked into Severus' elated eyes. She stretched. "What time is it?" she asked sleepily. It was still dark out.  
  
"Oh, never mind that," responded Severus impatiently. "I know how to get the unicorn blood."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, sitting bolt upright in her chair, all attention. Severus returned to his chair, looking smugly at her.  
  
"Well you see," he began, "I had fallen asleep, into a sort of light doze, and I had this recurring dream. This dream recounts the last time I saw Sevolod alive. We were having this discussion, about centaurs, actually, before we got smashed. Anyway, he imparted this interesting, and at the time useless, bit of information, to me over dinner. He said, 'If you ever want to get a unicorn's blood, Sev, for something other than escape from death, to be used for honorable purposes, then all you have to do is a mind link. Establish a connection, and then back away mentally. Allow the unicorn to make the next step. If they accept you, you will know. They will approach you.'" Severus' grin faded. "Now all we need to know is how to establish the mind connection."  
  
Hermione spoke up, elated. "That part I know," she answered happily. "You are supposed to think of a happy time in your life, sort of go there in your mind. The unicorn, sensing your purity of spirit at the moment, will come over to you."  
  
"Perhaps you'd better do that part," said Severus dryly. "Haven't got any real purity of mind or soul, thanks."  
  
"No, you're going to do it," Hermione said quickly. "I…don't feel up to it."  
  
Severus looked askance at her, raising one of his magnificent black eyebrows. "Hm." But he made no further objections, and in twenty minutes the pair was back out in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"All right," Hermione began, "You start by sitting comfortably, and closing your eyes, and placing yourself into the happy memory you have chosen." She stepped back to allow him some more room.  
  
Severus, feeling a trifle foolish, sat down on the tree stump they had sat on before, closed his eyes, and wracked his brains for a happy memory. It was slow in coming, but he finally found one: Leaving for Hogwarts with Sevolod when he was ten; they were both starting a year early. He tried to recreate the excitement and anticipation he had felt. To be leaving such a cold, empty house – he couldn't be anything but overjoyed. Hermione looked at his face; a soft smile played about his lips. She smiled as well, and turned to gaze over through the trees. Suddenly, she saw what they were both hoping to see: a unicorn, walking daintily toward them. He bowed slightly to Hermione, and then moved to Severus. He felt its presence; and did not try to move. Instead, he remained perfectly still with his eyes closed tight. He suddenly felt the presence of another mind with his own. The mind spoke to him.  
  
Actually, it was nothing like human speech at all. The unicorn did not use words to communicate, but something like a series of pictures and feelings to convey his meaning to Severus. When the unicorn had finished, Severus felt oddly peaceful and serene. Next, he attempted to communicate with the beautiful creature kneeling in front of him. He thought about Voldemort, and he could feel the creature's disgust. He explained his need of the unicorn blood. All was silent for a few moments, until Severus suddenly saw, in his mind, a unicorn slaying itself. He opened his eyes, and the unicorn raised its mournful eyes to look at him. They held their eye contact for a few moments, until the unicorn broke the connection. He lay down on the forest floor, and suddenly a long gash appeared on the creature's side. Silver blood began to collect around the wound. The unicorn raised its magnificent head one last time to look at Severus. Then, the head dropped, the beautiful, expressive eyes closed, and the creature was still.  
  
Severus motioned for Hermione to come forward and help him to collect the blood. When it was all safely in jars closed tight, Severus knelt beside the animal. He muttered an old incantation he had learned from eavesdropping on his aunt and his mother when he was a boy. This chant thanked the animal for its sacrifice, and assure him that he had not wasted his life. It was mainly for hunters after the hunt, but Severus felt it would do as well in this situation anyway. When Severus and Hermione stood to begin their walk back to the castle, the unicorn's body disappeared. Hermione gasped, and Severus smiled faintly.  
  
"Yes," he said, "It was too pure to remain here without the life force in it."  
  
Hermione checked her watch, and noting that it was time for breakfast, they entered the Great Hall for the morning meal. Afterwards, Severus and Hermione went their separate ways; she to try to sleep, and he to attempt to sleep, without success.  
  
*~*  
  
*Harry and Ron stood before her, smiling. "Hey, 'Mione," said Ron, using the pet name she had hated so much during their Hogwarts days. Harry smiled at her.  
  
"Guys," she said, her throat dry. She drew in a deep, ragged breath. "I can't believe it, what…how…" she trailed off. But Harry and Ron seemed to understand her.  
  
"Back at Hogwarts, are we?" teased Harry. She smiled weakly.  
  
Ron laughed. "In our third year, I had a bet running with Harry on what subject you would return to teach. I said DADA, he said Arithmancy. Looks like I win, old chap," he said to Harry, who groaned good-naturedly.  
  
The duo suddenly changed tracks. "Mione, we need to tell you something. It's important. We -- "*  
  
Hermione sat straight up on her couch, breathing heavily. She blinked, realizing it was only a dream, but not before her eyes frantically searched the room for her two best friends. Dead, she reminded herself. And then she surrendered to the tears.  
  
*~*  
  
Severus sat at his desk, writing out an order for asphodel and wormwood. He was unbelievably tired. He didn't want to sleep, though, because of the dreams. He sighed deeply. He just didn't feel like he could deal with the dreams just now. Severus rose from his chair, crossing the cold room to his trunk sitting in the corner. He hesitated; it had been so long… But in the end, his instinct won out over reason, and he opened the chest, plunged a hand in, and extracted a violin. He stood by the window, overlooking the fields and grass of the Hogwarts grounds, and began to play Pachabel's Canon, his favorite. He was only halfway through with the melody, when he was interrupted by a transparent figure entering the room through the window he was staring out of. Severus was so startled that he hit a wrong note, causing a high-pitched screeching sound to be emitted from his instrument. Both Severus and Sevolod winced. It was Sevolod who broke the silence first.  
  
"Did you get it?"  
  
Severus favored his twin with his best look of annoyance. "What thing, exactly, might you be referring to?"  
  
Sevolod rolled his eyes. "Sev, ya arse! The unicorn blood, o'course!"  
  
"Yes," Severus sniffed. "Why did you tell me to go and talk to those bloody centaurs? Can't get a straight answer out of them. Besides, you yourself told me how to get the damned blood, twenty years ago. Or did you forget?" he added sarcastically.  
  
But Sevolod just smiled and ignored his brother. "During a conversation about centaurs, if I recall correctly. And are you two going to be making the potion?"  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, no," he said, ignoring the startled look on Sevolod's face. "No, now that we've got the means to possibly destroy the Dark Lord, I think I'll just not make the bloody potion. Damn it all, 'Lod," he sighed, "Of course we're going to make the potion. Are you mad?"  
  
Sevolod chuckled appreciatively. "Hm. And how do you feel about all this, brother?"  
  
Severus busied himself with putting his violin away. He did not meet his brother's eyes. "I can't think that you would mean that I would feel anything other than overjoyed by the prospect of the Dark Lord's demise."  
  
Sevolod snorted. "The day you, Severus Snape, show joy will be a cold day in hell." His voice softened. "C'mon. You know what I mean. Are you finally going to forgive yourself, after You-Know-Who's gone?"  
  
Severus' eyes glittered. "My debt is too large, it can never be paid. Not to Dumbledore, not to you. After he's gone, I won't even have any way to make amends anymore."  
  
Sevolod shook his head. "Sev, what you don't understand is that you have forgiveness already. From everyone but yourself. You're too damned stubborn to see that nobody holds the actions of an eighteen year old boy against him." His voice grew slightly louder. Albus forgave you the same damn day you went to him. There was never anything for me to forgive. All that's left is for you to forgive yourself."  
  
Severus turned toward the window, and stared out at the grounds. He could feel the tears about to come. It seemed that he and his brother had this conversation about once a month. "I'd appreciate it if you'd leave now, 'Lod," he said firmly, using his brother's childhood nickname. To his surprise, Sevolod left without another word.  
  
*~*  
  
Severus and Hermione did not cross paths again until dinner in the Hall. He looked tired, and she looked upset. Neither of them, however, commented on the appearance of the other, indeed, Severus only said curtly that she should join him in the dungeons after dinner to assist with the potion.  
  
Hermione responded tiredly, "Is that a command or a request, sir?"  
  
He, not making eye contact with her, replied, "A command." Not long after their little exchange, Severus left the table without eating much of anything. Hermione followed soon after, changing into work robes of emerald green and tying back her long hair into a bun before heading to the dungeons.  
  
She approached the dungeons, which looked exactly as they had during her seventh year. Hermione paused at the door of the largest lab, where she had had double Potions for seven years. She put her hand on the doorknob, and pushed it open. Severus was already in the room, sitting on his desk and summoning ingredients with an almost lazy wave of his wand.  
  
He looked at her, standing at the door hesitantly. "Come in; and you can tell me why you have that look on your face."  
  
She snorted silently to herself. She shook her head. "It's just odd to see you using a wand, sir. You usually dismissed them as foolish during class."  
  
Severus glanced at her, walking business-like into his classroom. "Wands have their uses," he said cryptically, refusing to elaborate. He finished lining up all the ingredients on a small desk in the first row, and then he summoned his cauldron. It took a moment, but the cauldron flew into the room, and landed on the small, already burning fire. Severus then unrolled a strip of parchment, which he promptly handed to Hermione. "Read," he instructed.  
  
Hermione sighed inaudibly. The man had more mood swings than she did, for crying out loud! One minute he's someone one could be friends with, and the next he's as cold as ever. But she took the paper anyway, and began to read. Written in his tiny, cramped script were all the ingredients they would need, and the order in which they would be added. She read through it, and then looked at him. "This all seems to be in order," she said.  
  
He nodded curtly. "Good. We will both make separate cauldrons of the potion, and compare them at the end. I have no doubt that they will be the same." With a wave of his wand, he summoned a second cauldron, which positioned itself in front of Hermione.  
  
They began to work in silence. 


	7. A Chess Game

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and keep `em coming!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Sorry.)  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
As Hermione added the billyweed to the potion, and watched it turn pale blue, she smiled in satisfaction. The potion must now simmer for two and a half hours. A break! She turned around to see Severus sitting at one end of his desk, meticulously setting up a beautiful chessboard. He looked up at her, and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. "Would you like to play?" he asked, gesturing at the chessboard. "We do have some time to kill."  
  
Hermione, never having been much of a chess player, was on the brink of refusing, but stopped herself suddenly. "All right," she heard herself saying, "But let's add a little twist to traditional chess, shall we? For every piece of yours I capture, I will ask a question, which you must answer, and vice versa."  
  
Severus looked at her with an inscrutable expression on his face. Then he nodded, and summoned a chair from the other side of the room. Hermione sat down. She was playing as white; he as black; so she moved first. Then he moved. And Hermione moved again. Foolishly, Severus thought, because he was able to capture her knight. Severus's piece annihilated the knight, and Hermione looked up at him ruefully. "Ask away," she invited, with a sigh.  
  
He looked at her, his head cocked, thinking. "Why aren't you sleeping at night?"  
  
She stiffened; whatever Hermione had expected him to ask, this was certainly not one of the possibilities. "How did you know I wasn't sleeping?" she asked, her mouth dry.  
  
Severus smiled wickedly. "I don't believe that you have answered my question, madam," he taunted her maliciously.  
  
"Because whenever I sleep, I cannot escape dreams of Harry and Ron. They are always about to tell me something, but I always wake up before they can finish."  
  
Severus pursed his lips as Hermione moved her pawn, and captured his pawn. He hadn't seen that one coming. He folded his hands, and waited for the inevitable question.  
  
"Why were you so mean to Harry, Ron, and me at school? Did you really hate James Potter so much?"  
  
Severus leaned back in his chair. "James Potter and I were not unlike Malfoy and Potter during your own school days. Think of how Potter would have felt, during school, mind you, if Malfoy had saved his life. Probably would have killed himself. I thought about killing myself after Potter Sr. saved my life. I suppose we can thank Salazar and Godric for the hatred that exists between our respective houses. Without that, Potter and I would probably have just hated each other silently."  
  
"You really haven't answered the first question."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow at her. "I would have thought that someone of your intelligence could have figured that out years ago."  
  
"I'm not sure though. Tell me."  
  
"How could I return to Voldemort, which I knew that I must, if reports got back to him that I had treated the Potter boy with any kind of consideration? I'd be dead, and no use to Albus at all. My own Slytherin students would tell their parents, who in turn, would tell Voldemort when he rose again, about my reprehensible conduct." Severus moved another piece, his bishop. Hermione thought for a moment, then moved her rook, who was promptly captured by the black bishop.  
  
"What happened with Viktor Krum?"  
  
Hermione sighed, and cracked a smile. "We were on-again, off-again, for almost all of Hogwarts. He asked me to marry him after I graduated, and I accepted. We were engaged and living together, when...it was broken off. Mutual thing."  
  
Severus gave her a look that said he didn't quite believe her, but did not press the issue. Instead, he watched her move the remaining white knight, and in a move worthy of Ron Weasley, capture his rook, which he had had protecting his bishop. She thought for a moment, and asked: "Why did you really stop supporting You-Know-Who?"  
  
"So we're getting personal here, are we?"  
  
"Asking about Viktor was rather personal, so it's only fair."  
  
Severus was silent for a moment, and then began to speak. "I would like to think that it was out of nobility, out of an ability to see that what I was doing was evil. However, I'm cynical enough to know that I was simply tired. My idea of a reward was not Crucio, or being allowed to rape and then kill female Aurors. Sevolod's death was just the last straw for me, I suppose." He sighed deeply, and captured one of her pawns.  
  
"Why were you friends with Potter and Weasley? Their intelligence levels were nothing compared to yours, yet you hung around with them for seven years."  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "I knew that some of the time they were just using me for my intelligence, because I could help their cause. I guess it was nice to be needed, wanted. But as we grew older, we became close friends. I did often regret not having many girlfriends when I was a teenager, but they were good friends." She swallowed, and let out her breath slowly.  
  
Severus checked his watch, and then observed while Hermione moved a piece. He moved, and soon they were moving pieces, and not simply capturing. Both were trying to win. But soon, Hermione's rook took Severus' bishop out of commission.  
  
"Who were your friends at Hogwarts, and what were you like?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy, James Avery, Crabbe, Nott, Goyle. I was, rather like you, the brains behind many of our operations. I did well, in all of my classes, except Divination. I walked out of that class after three weeks of it." He smiled, remembering. "I didn't have Sybil Trelawney, who would have protested that she had seen it in the stars along, and was fate, I had a woman named Professor Larylot. She didn't think it was fate, oh no. She failed me. That was the only class I ever failed."  
  
He moved a piece, and Hermione surprised him once again by capturing another pawn. He smiled wryly, and waited for her question.  
  
"What really happened the night James Potter saved your life?"  
  
Severus' face immediately hardened, but to his credit, he answered the question. "Black came over to me after double Potions one day, and handed me a note. It said that if I wanted to find out where Lupin went every month, all I had to do was go to the Whomping Willow, touch the knot on the trunk, and go into the passageway. Like a fool, I did it. Before I could go in, however, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. It was James Potter, and without any explanation whatsoever, he pulled me away, and led me back to the castle and to Dumbledore's office. He explained everything to me. Black received detention, but nothing more. I was outraged. From then on, I hated them all with even more of a passion than before."  
  
Severus then skillfully took her queen out of commission, and asked: "What did the Sorting Hat say to you when you were being sorted? Checkmate."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Good game. It had a hard time trying to decide between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."  
  
Severus nodded slightly. "I think we should check on our potion, don't you?"  
  
They walked over to their respective cauldrons, and compared the contents. They looked identical. Severus nodded in approval. "All right, now we can test them."  
  
Hermione looked blankly at the Potions master. "What do you mean? How?"  
  
Severus laughed bitterly. "Do you think that I would really attempt to destroy Voldemort without an almost certain conviction that it would work? I'd be killed on the spot, and there would be no one to spy. Here's what we are going to do. I will drink this potion" he held up a small vial which contained an emerald green liquid with silver swirls "and then you will give the potion we have made to me."  
  
"What does the emerald potion do?" Hermione wanted to know.  
  
"It will strengthen my powers to an extremely high level. Not quite on a par with Voldemort's, however, it will do." He downed the liquid, and coughed. He then pointed his wand at the window, and muttered, "Lumos." Suddenly, it was completely light outside in the small area around the window. There was a small bird hovering outside the window, and Severus, muttering a spell, drew the creature through the glass of the windowpane. Hermione gasped, and handed him the pale blue potion. He drank it, and immediately sank to the floor, weak. He pointed his wand at the cold, dark fireplace, muttering, "Incendio." Nothing happened. Hermione's whole face lit up. She looked over at Severus, who had a satisfied look on his face. He drank some of the potion they had just brewed. Immediately he stood up, and tried to light the fire again. This time he succeeded in lighting blaze.  
  
"I am now back to the way I was before I took either potion," he explained.  
  
Hermione grinned at him. "We did it!"  
  
"We did, indeed. Shall we go to see Albus?"  
  
She nodded emphatically; he gestured for her to precede him out of the room. She did so, and Severus, after taking a last look at his dungeon, closed the door and followed her towards the Headmaster's office.  
  
*~*  
  
"The potion was a success, Albus," reported Severus. "It will weaken him so that he cannot use magic. We still have the problem of killing him, however."  
  
Albus smiled broadly at them both. "Severus, Hermione, I am so proud. I knew that you two, the best potions brewers Hogwarts has seen, could solve this problem."  
  
Hermione smiled at the Headmaster's praise, but Severus simply looked down into his lap. Hermione got the feeling that he didn't much like praise or compliments. In actuality, Severus just didn't think he ever deserved credit, so he never acknowledged it.  
  
"As for the problem of killing him," Albus continued, "I think that we can solve it. If four very powerful witches and wizards get together to cast Avada Kedavra, it may work."  
  
Severus spoke up. "That is extremely risky, Albus. If it doesn't work, we will have a very angry Voldemort on our hands, who will probably order his followers to kill the four."  
  
"The coven," breathed Hermione. "Of course...it will work, it's old magic."  
  
Albus nodded at her. "Two witches, two wizards. Coven. Remember Severus?"  
  
Severus nodded. He did remember, now that she had brought it up. Very old magic, Irish in origin, he believed. "Who are the lucky ones to make up this coven?"  
  
"I will do it, Minerva, Hermione, and you."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow. "Me?"  
  
"Yes, you. I will brook no opposition, Severus."  
  
Severus sighed. "I want it known that I do not think this is a good idea, Headmaster."  
  
Albus inclined his head. "Duly noted. Hermione do you accept?"  
  
Hermione nodded seriously. "I will do my best."  
  
Albus smiled at her. "I'm sure you will. You have never done less. I will send an owl to Minerva."  
  
Sensing that the interview was over, Hermione and Severus pushed back their chairs, and exited the room. They paused outside the office.  
  
Hermione smiled tiredly at him. "Do you have any dreamless sleep potion?" She did not meet his eyes.  
  
He nodded, and did not comment on her request. "Come to my rooms, I have plenty there."  
  
Hermione followed Severus down through the dungeons. He paused in front of a portrait, and whispered a password: Parselmouth. He led her through the portrait hole, stopping in front of a dark mahogany wood door. He unlocked it with his personal locking charm, and led her inside. "Wait here," he told her. Hermione stood in his living room, looking around the beautiful and meticulously neat room with interest. After a moment, he returned in a flurry of robes; he carried a vial filled with pale pink liquid. He held it out to her, and she took it gratefully. "If this doesn't work, I can give you something stronger."  
  
She nodded. "Thank you. Good night, Severus."  
  
"Good night, Hermione." 


	8. Minerva Returns

(A/N: Okay, thanks so much for reviewing, ladies and gentlemen...I hope you guys like this chapter, and keep the reviews coming, please ).  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Severus sat straight up in his bed, breathing shallowly and sweating heavily. He looked at his hands; they were shaking. He waited a moment to calm himself, and then padded into his bathroom. He divested of his pajamas, which consisted of a black undershirt and black and gray plaid Muggle pajama bottoms, and stepped into his shower. As he stood under the comforting, hot spray of water, he tried to recall the details of his dream. Suddenly they came back to him in such a rush that Severus had to grip the soap holder on the wall for support.  
  
He had been in the Forbidden Forest, with Albus, Minerva, and Hermione. They three were hidden, and he himself was speaking to Voldemort. He administered the potion, and watched as Voldemort grew weaker on the floor of the forest. The remaining members of the coven emerged from their hiding places, and the united coven joined hands. Wands out, pointing at the Dark Lord, they began to chant Avada Kedavra. The green light shot out of their wands, going into Voldemort. But Severus' part of the spell reflected off the Dark Lord, bouncing back and hitting Hermione. He watched in silent horror as she hit the floor of the forest. Then he had awakened from that horrific nightmare in a terrible state.  
  
Severus let out a long breath he had not realized he was holding. It was only a dream, nothing more, he told himself. When he thought he had himself under control, he stepped out of the shower, dried himself off, and dressed in another, identical pair of pajamas and added a bathrobe to combat the cold of the dungeon rooms. He checked his watch: 1:11. A bit early to go down to breakfast, he thought ruefully. He idly walked over to his bookcase. He stood there staring blankly at the titles of his books, running his hands absently along the spines. He pulled one off of the shelf: Shakespeare's "As You Like It." "O Rosalind! these trees shall be my books," he quoted softly. Although not his favorite play, he enjoyed Shakespeare immensely, and read him frequently. He replaced that volume, and removed Tolstoy's Anna Karenina. Tolstoy was a genius, all right, he reflected. His psychological insights were interesting, and still rather accurate, even today. Severus abandoned Tolstoy,  
and picked up his Edgar Allan Poe compilation. He sat down on his couch, opened the book, and began to read his favorite short story, "The Fall of the House of Usher." He was almost finished when he became aware of another human being's presence in the room with him. He did not look up straight away, but continued to read for a moment. Then, Severus carefully lowered his book, and found himself staring into the twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"You're up rather early, Severus," Albus observed.  
  
"I could say the same about you, Headmaster," answered Severus rather stiffly.  
  
"Sevolod has been to see me. He's rather concerned about you, and your emotional reaction to Voldemort's downfall. I must say, I am worried as well, child." Albus leaned forward, and gripped the younger wizard's thin shoulders.  
  
"My debt is so immense, my sin so deep, that no amount of reconnaissance or penance could pay it back," Severus responded, refusing to meet his mentor's eyes, staring instead at his own thin hands clasped in his lap.  
  
"I've never blamed you, Severus. Don't you think it's time for you to forgive yourself? Allow yourself to truly live again?" And with that, Albus left the Potions master to his thoughts.  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione, as it turned out, had had no better luck sleeping than her colleague. She had taken the Dreamless Sleep Potion, pleased that she would be able to have a good night's sleep for once, and lay awake in her bed for hours. Finally, grumbling angrily, she left her four-poster, threw her bathrobe over her pale-pink with roses nightgown, added slippers, and decided to go for a walk. She left her room, and began to walk the halls of Hogwarts, moving toward a familiar destination: the kitchens.  
  
Hermione arrived, and was promptly waited on by the house-elves. She ordered a slice of apple pie and a cup of tea; both of which were brought speedily. She took out the book on coven magic that she had brought with her, and began to read, sinking into a chair in the corner. The passage she was particularly interested in read:  
  
i Coven magic is extremely old magic, first created by a group of Irish witches in the eighth century. When two witches and two wizards come together for a pure purpose, a good purpose, the spell that they say is amplified twenty times. The principle of coven magic has not been used often, owing to the fact that it often creates a bond between the witches and wizards involved. However, a coven was used to destroy the dark wizard Piscino in the year 1925 in England. The members of the coven were Annelynne Lugelwhine, Laura Relic, Shawn Iles, and Azrael Logglewhelm./i  
  
She wondered what the bond that the book talked about was. Hermione would have to remember to ask Albus about it. She was still absorbed in reading and eating her pie and sipping her tea, when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Dear me," it said mockingly. "In the kitchens, and after hours as well. 10 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione sighed. She did not bother to turn around; nor did she respond. The tall figure of Severus Snape came into her line of vision, and sat down in front of her. He was wearing the same black bathrobe that she had seen during her brief stay at his home; but this time he wore Muggle pajamas: black and gray plaid bottoms with a black tee shirt. "Dreamless sleep potion didn't work?" he asked in that infuriating manner of his.  
  
"I wouldn't know," she responded coolly, taking a sip of tea, "for I never fell asleep in the first place."  
  
"Oh, I am sorry to hear that," he responded. "I will brew something stronger tomorrow."  
  
"Don't bother," she said shortly.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't," he said mockingly, "except that I find that I rather need something stronger myself."  
  
Hermione flushed angrily. They sat in silence, Hermione concentrating with all her might on sipping her tea without throwing it in her former teacher's face. They were soon interrupted by Minerva McGonagall, who stepped in looking for something to eat. She jumped when she saw the sullen pair sitting in the corner of the kitchens.  
  
"Severus, Hermione!" she exclaimed, giving Hermione a peck on the cheek. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine, thanks," answered Hermione happily. "Did you just get back?"  
  
"Yes, I did," the older witch answered. "I heard about the plan," she continued, turning to Severus. "We should do this as soon as possible, you know. The sooner, the better, in my opinion."  
  
Severus sighed. "It can't be over too quickly for me, Minerva."  
  
She gave him a sympathetic look and nodded. "Give me a day to recover. We can plan tomorrow, and execute the plan on Friday. We'll be done before the first term starts," she ended, looking pleased with her reasoning.  
  
Severus waved a hand dismissively. "Fine, Minerva. I'm the only one who has to go into mortal danger, so, hey, no problem."  
  
Minerva laughed. "You can't frighten me, Severus. You forget that I have known you since you were 10 years old."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "10?"  
  
"Oh - I started at Hogwarts a year early," he said quickly, and Hermione nodded appreciatively, a new respect for her ex-Potions master in her eyes.  
  
Minerva bid them good-night, and left for her rooms in Gryffindor tower. Hermione watched her go, and then sipped the last of her tea, sighing appreciatively. "For enslaved creatures," she said, "these house elves really seem to enjoy what they do."  
  
Severus' eyes twinkled. "Of course they do," he responded, drumming his fingers casually on the tabletop. "Mine even refused to leave me when I presented her with clothes."  
  
Hermione's eyes almost popped out of her head. "You freed Pearl?" she asked in astonishment.  
  
Severus chuckled. "Yes, I did. When I was twenty-five. She threw the clothes back at me, and refused to leave. I didn't dare argue with her, so...she's still with me today."  
  
Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "In school, I would never have thought that the fearsome Potions master had a sensitive, caring side to him along with the sarcastic, caustic side."  
  
Severus blinked. "Well, that was the point. A kind, caring, considerate Death Eater? Wouldn't happen. And I knew that I would eventually have to return to Voldemort, so I took the liberty of being as mean as possible."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Do you ever let anyone in to see the real you?"  
  
Severus pursed his lips. "Not many people. I could count the amount on one hand."  
  
Hermione surprised both herself and Severus by saying, "I'd like to be one of those people."  
  
Severus looked at her, shocked, not sure he had heard correctly. "No, you don't," he rejoined. She smiled thinly at him, and left the room. He sighed, and put a hand to his temple. He needed a headache cure potion, and he needed it now.  
  
He padded back to his chambers in the dungeons, sat in his armchair, near the fire that did nothing to warm him, either physically or emotionally. He had not been in his chambers for twenty minutes when Severus was paid the second surprise visit of the night, this time from his brother Sevolod. Sevolod just walked through the walls and stood before his brother, who glared up at him irritably. "Yes?" Severus asked sharply.  
  
But Sevolod, used to his brother's moods, was unfazed. "Can't a dead man visit his brother, who, incidentally, is pretending to be emotionally dead?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Sevolod," he growled.  
  
"Yes, I think you do, Sev," he responded. "You were the smartest Slytherin, although we both started a year early, and are hands-down the best Potions brewer Hogwarts has seen since Salazar himself. A man such as that would know when he has turned off his feelings, pretending that he no longer cares two straws about companionship. A man who makes himself purposely unattractive knows why he does it. Fear, Sev. You don't want to let anyone get too close to you, lest you are abandoned again." He paused, and looked at his twin.  
  
Severus' thin lips were pressed together tightly in anger. "Who do you think you are?" he managed. "You, at the age of twenty, 152 pounds, 6'2", tried to assault Lucius Malfoy, aged twenty-one years, 210 pounds, also 6'2". Your powers of reasoning are not exactly sung of with adoration throughout the land."  
  
Sevolod raised an eyebrow. "I knew how to let people into my life, how to love," he returned. "Which makes me infinitely more intelligent than you, my brother."  
  
"I do not have the luxury of being able to care for someone, you know," he bit back. "Voldemort would kill them before you can say Unforgivable Curses."  
  
Sevolod smiled gently. "But after the war is over?" he asked.  
  
Severus swallowed. "I don't know. Sevolod, I've killed people. Used all three of the Unforgivables, without too much thought. She deserves better...Anyone does. `Lod, I don't even know how to care anymore."  
  
"Let her show you." And with that cryptic remark, Sevolod vanished. Severus sighed as a man used to such suffering, and resumed his seat, picking up his well-worn copy of Shakespeare's Macbeth, and began to read.  
  
*~*  
  
At dawn, Severus showered, dressed in fresh robes, and walked the halls of Hogwarts, heading towards the Headmaster's office. As he stood at the gargoyle trying to remember the password of the moment, another time he had stood in the same place, a lifetime ago (or so it seemed) was brought to his mind.  
  
** "Albus?" Severus called shakily. "I can't remember your password this week, and I must see you."  
  
Albus' genial voice called out, "Licorice twist." The gargoyle moved aside, and the young Potions master entered. He got straight to the point, deciding that he had better get the worst over with right away.  
  
"I am a Death Eater." There. He had said it.  
  
Albus' eyes dropped, and fixed on a point somewhere around his feet. "I know, my child."  
  
Severus took a shaky breath. "Let me become your spy," he demanded.  
  
Albus looked at his younger friend. "Can you?"  
  
Severus met his eyes. "Yes." **  
  
With a shake of his head, Severus brought himself back to the present. Suddenly it came to him: Sour Skittles. He repeated the password, the gargoyle moved, and he entered, feeling like a scared twenty-year-old again.  
  
As he stepped into the room, he saw Minerva and Hermione already waiting for him. He acknowledged them with an inclination of his head, (noting as he did so that Hermione did not look as if she had slept much either) and turned to Albus. They went over the plan one last time, and Albus cast an invisibility charm on the three others. Severus led them toward the only place in Hogwarts where Apparition was possible: his dungeons. In two hours, either Voldemort would be dead, or they would all lose their lives. 


	9. The Confrontation and the Aftermath

(A/N: I know its been awhile since I've posted, but…Been visiting colleges…scary thought, I know…)  
  
Disclaimer: not mine. Only Sevolod is mine.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Severus led them down the hall, walking stiffly, his back uncomfortably straight. Albus laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he fought the urge to shrug off the human contact. After all, he might soon be joining Sevolod as a ghost. They all might.  
  
They gathered in the dungeons, and apparated. Severus first, and the others followed. Minerva and Albus exchanged apprehensive looks, but did nothing to stop the austere Potions master from finishing what he'd started.  
  
Albus, Minerva, and Hermione appeared in a small clearing, which Albus recognized as a forest in the northern part of Britain. Not far off, the three observed Severus speaking to a short, balding man: Wormtail. They all moved closer, protected by the invisibility charm, in order to hear the conversation.  
  
"…vital information concerning Lucius, Wormtail. It cannot be delayed."  
  
Wormtail sniffed. "Professor, I cannot just command our Lord to hear you. You, of all people should know this."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. "No one is asking you to command, Pettigrew, just to ask the Dark Lord to hear me out."  
  
Wormtail, muttering about overbearing and bossy men, disappeared into a thicket. He emerged a moment later, followed by a tall, pale man in long robes of charcoal gray. He carried a wand out in front of him.  
  
"This had better be worth it, Snape, or both you and Wormtail here will suffer."  
  
Wormtail glared at Severus, who pretended not to see him. Severus just began to speak, calmly and arrogantly, even though his heart was pounding inside his chest.  
  
"My Lord, with all due respect, Dumbledore has told me something I think might be of interest to you." He paused, waiting for the signal to go on. Voldemort nodded, ever so slightly, and Severus continued speaking. "I have heard that the Ministry is planning to execute Lucius, to make him an example." He waited for the Dark Lord's reaction.  
  
He cocked his head to one side, carefully considering. Severus surreptitiously drew out the emerald green potion, and clutched it tightly in his hand. Voldemort spoke. "We shall go now, and rescue my servant."  
  
Severus allowed a slow, lazy smile to spread across his face. "I thought you would say that, My Lord, and so I took the liberty of preparing a small potion for you. Nothing complex, simply a strengthener against the dementors." Severus handed the other man the potion, who looked at it carefully. Voldemort nodded at Severus, and drank it. It took a few moments for the potion to take effect. When it did, Voldemort sank to the floor of the forest with a hoarse cry of anger. Albus, Minerva, and Hermione emerged from their invisibility spell, and joined Severus at the fallen Dark Lord's side. They joined hands and formed a circle around him. They began the chant. Voldemort writhed on the ground in silent agony. You had to admire him, Severus thought, he didn't emit a sound to show the excruciating pain he must be feeling. Albus stopped chanting, and the three others soon followed suit. In the silence, Voldemort turned his head toward his former servant, and smiled a ferocious smile.  
  
"Severus…" he hissed. "I should have known…" And with those last words he expired.  
  
Albus let out a long breath he had been holding; Minerva and Hermione embraced joyfully. But Severus stood silently, clutching his left forearm. Albus sent the female teachers back to the school; he himself wanted to stay with Severus, to be sure he was all right. He walked over behind the younger man and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Severus did not shrug it off, nor did he acknowledge it's presence. He simply stood, staring off into space, alone with his thoughts.  
  
*~*  
  
Somehow, he wasn't sure how, Severus had ended up in his chambers, wearing his comfortable Muggle clothing, and holding a glass of wine. When he finally snapped out of his stupor, he was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. He mustered enough strength to crawl into his bed, and slept without asphodel and wormwood for the first time in twenty years.  
  
He awoke about two hours later, sweating and breathing heavily. However, it was not the sweat and heavy breathing induced by a bad dream. It was the type of dream that he had not had for years, in fact, not since Sevolod died. His symptoms were those of arousal. Severus threw back the covers, feeling flushed, and padded into his bathroom. Shedding his clothes, he stepped into the shower and turned the tap to cold. He closed his eyes and sighed as the water flowed over his body. When he had washed himself, he wrapped himself in his oversized black bathrobe, and ventured into his living room. Severus saw then that he was not alone: Albus Dumbledore sat in an armchair, in front of a fire that Severus had not started, and twinkled his blue eyes at him. "Well, Severus," he sighed deeply. "I'm just here to check on you. Minerva and Hermione are particularly concerned about you."  
  
Severus arched an eyebrow at his mentor, and, turning to the mirror, began to comb his wet hair back out of his face. "I'm fine," he said tonelessly. The mirror snorted; Albus smiled indulgently.  
  
"Anything you want to tell me, Severus?" he asked neutrally.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not," he answered.  
  
"Well," said Albus, rising from his chair, "then I'll leave you to your thoughts. However, I do expect to see you at lunch." He swept from the room, his azure blue robes swishing as he exited.  
  
Severus sighed. He did not really feel up to seeing people, actually, he did not want to see anyone until school began in a week and a half. As if one cue, Sevolod appeared in his rooms. Severus groaned, but stopped when he saw the look on his twin's face. It was, for once, serious.  
  
"Sev," Sevolod began, seriously. "You did a good thing. Always remember that."  
  
Severus, looking into the face so similar to his, felt oddly choked up. "I did it because of you, 'Lod, not out of nobility," he choked out, sniffing. "I'm so bloody sorry, 'Lod." He buried his face in his hands.  
  
Sevolod bowed his head. "Listen, Sev…there was never anything for you to be sorry about. Please, don't lets dwell. Get on with your life, please. Stop living in the past, refusing to forgive yourself." He smiled suddenly, impishly. "And now, I will stop being serious, because it might scar me if I continue."  
  
Severus chuckled. "Why I'm going to tell you this, is beyond me, my brother, but I had an…ah…interesting dream." He arched a brow at his brother and grinned boyishly.  
  
Sevolod stared at his twin. Surely he didn't mean…oh gods… "Severus Snape – you're a bit old for that, don't you think, old boy?"  
  
Severus straightened up in mock anger to his full height. "Sevolod Snape, I am in my prime. If I want to have sex dreams, then by the gods, I will."  
  
"Who's the lucky woman?" he asked dryly.  
  
"Ah, I have to leave some things to the imagination, don't I?" Severus answered wickedly.  
  
Sevolod shook his head admiringly. "Cruel. You're so Slytherin sometimes, I could scream."  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione sat straight up in bed, breathing heavily, feeling odd. She lay back down slowly, trying to calm herself as her mind dwelt on her most recent dream.  
  
She was talking to Severus, playing chess, when she had fainted. When she awoke, she was lying in Severus' bed and staring into his face. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, murmuring, "Are you all right?" against her mouth. They kept kissing, and, his lips never leaving her mouth, began to unfasten her robes. He stepped back, moving her robes rather awkwardly over her head, and looked at her. He ran his slim hands lightly down the curves of her body, making her yearn for more. "So beautiful," he murmured. Hermione, with trembling hands, reached up and began to unbutton the puritan-style buttons on his black robes. He cupped a breast, making her shiver, and suddenly, his robes fell away, and there he was: magnificent in the dim lighting. He kissed her breasts, and Hermione ran her hands over his pale chest. It was not overly manly, for he was a thin man, however it made her hot just to see him. He flicked an erect nipple with his fingernail, making her moan. Abruptly he stopped his ministrations, turned around, and drew in his breath sharply. "Oh, gods in heaven," he muttered. Hermione opened her eyes and looked towards the doorway. There stood Harry and Ron, looking disgusted. Ron started toward Severus, a determined look on his face. *  
  
Hermione had then awoken, feeling aroused and also slightly embarrassed. If the austere Potions master had any idea that he was the subject of her amorous dreams…! She shuddered at the thought. Shaking her head to clear it of these thoughts, she decided to go for a walk. Perhaps it would help calm her.  
  
As Hermione wandered through the castle, her mind wandered. As much as she attempted to keep her thoughts away from Harry and Ron, they stubbornly returned to her old schoolmates. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered the old days – Harry's invisibility cloak, Nicolas Flamel and the sorcerer's stone when they were first years, the Chamber of Secrets, Sirius Black's innocence as third years, Voldemort's rise and Severus' double agent status when they were fourth years, and on the memories went. Her vision blurred by tears, she did not notice that she was in a part of the castle that she had never seen before. Only when she had reached an unfamiliar portrait and could advance no farther did she realize that she was in uncharted territory for her.  
  
"Password?" asked the portrait, which contained a tall, bored looking man in wizard's robes. He arched his eyebrow at Hermione. "I'm waiting."  
  
"Erm, well, actually, I don't know where I am. Can you help me?"  
  
"Oh!" the man exclaimed, looking considerably more interested. "You are obviously not a Slytherin, then, or you would know that this is the entrance to their common room."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I see. How do I get out?" For looking around, Hermione could not see the way she had entered the room.  
  
The portrait laughed. "Rather ingenious, isn't it? No, sorry; I think it is terribly interesting to see people lose their way in here. Can't help."  
  
"Just who are you, anyway?" she asked irately.  
  
"Salazar Slytherin, at your service." He bowed slightly. Just then, the portrait swung open, and a tall figure clothed in black stepped out. It was Severus Snape.  
  
"Oh thank the gods," breathed Hermione. "Severus, you have got to help me. I haven't a clue how to get out of here."  
  
Severus looked at her, amused. "Didn't you ask Salazar?"  
  
"He wouldn't help," she whined. "Is he really one of the founders?"  
  
Severus laughed. "No. He is, however, Salazar Slytherin's son."  
  
Hermione looked at him, surprised. "His son? Really…"  
  
"A bit of a nuisance, really, but every time I get rid of him he somehow manages to get back here. Haven't got a clue how he does it."  
  
Hermione giggled. "He's certainly quite the friendly one, isn't he?"  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. "Quite." He observed her for a moment, then: "Why, pray tell, are you hanging around outside of the Slytherin common room anyway?"  
  
"Oh, I – I had an odd dream, and decided to take a walk, and before I knew it, I found myself here," she answered uncomfortably.  
  
Severus nodded. "Do you want a potion? I can get something…"  
  
"No, no…I'll be all right. Thank you for showing me the way out of here, Severus"  
  
"No problem, Hermione."  
  
And with that, they parted company.  
  
Severus shivered, and turned around to face the portrait of Salazar, Jr. "Don't suppose you could have just shown her the way, could you?"  
  
He grinned shamelessly. "No."  
  
Severus climbed back through the portrait hall. He stood in the common room and shivered. Seeing her so soon after his dream…it had almost been too much for him, he reflected. He returned to his chambers, but refused to sleep, afraid of the dreams that he knew would either haunt or tantalize him. 


	10. And the Lessons begin

(A/N: Twenty points to your house if you know where the Slytherin girl (who asks Hermione if she really helped defeat Voldemort – Vivian Darkbloom) got her name!!)  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Severus sat silently at the Staff Table, occupying his customary seat next to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. The entire school, except for the first years, of course, shuffled in noisily. He took a sip of wine, and watched as Minerva rose from her chair and went to assume her place at the doors to greet the new students. After a few moments, she returned, leading a scared-looking bunch of first years into the room. The Sorting Hat opened wide its brim, and began to sing its magnificent song. When it was finished, the sorting began. Severus could always tell the Slytherins apart from the rest of the group; they approached the hat with a slight swagger, as if to prove that they were unafraid. He watched as a small boy, who Minerva identified as "Steiner, Dmitri" walked to the hat, and with an arrogant glance, placed it upon his head. "There's one of mine," he murmured to Hermione, who looked at him skeptically until the Hat announced, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Hermione clapped, and gave him an admiring look. "Very good," she whispered back. "Ten points, Mr. Snape."  
  
Severus snorted, and they fell silent to watch the rest of the Sorting.  
  
*~*  
  
Severus dismissed the rest of his House to their rooms, retaining only the first years in the Common Room. He had them sit in the armchairs, while he himself stood in front of the fire imposingly. "You have been chosen for a great House. I expect that all of you will live up to the standards that Salazar Slytherin himself would impose upon you. I expect you all to bring glory to this House. I am quite willing to take points from Slytherin, should the need arise, and I can only hope that it will not." He crossed his arms, and continued. "As your Head of House, I am available to you. Should you wish to take advantage of my availability, my office is next to the Potions classrooms, down this corridor." He pointed down the corridor to his right. "Now, off to bed with you all. Miss Christie, please remain."  
  
Dolores Christie turned around to look at him. The Potions master waited until all the other students had left, and he motioned down the hall. "My office please, Miss Christie." He led the way down the corridor, unlocking the door to his office and holding it open for her. He gestured for her to sit, and he did the same, removing a piece of paper from his drawer as he did so.  
  
"Miss Christie, I understand that you are a half-blood wizard."  
  
She nodded. "Yes, my mother was a Muggle, but my dad is a wizard."  
  
Severus inclined his head slightly, and folded his hands on the desktop. "As you may or may not have heard, Slytherin House is not known for its loving welcome to half-bloods and Muggle-borns. I would advise you to keep silent about your Muggle mother, and if anyone gives you problems, feel free to see me."  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
"That's all, then. You may go." Dolores Christie scraped her chair back from the front of his desk and exited the room. Severus sighed, rubbing his temples. It would not be easy for that girl. Suddenly a voice spoke from the shadows.  
  
"That was a very decent thing you just did, Severus."  
  
He jumped in his seat, and then, recognizing the voice, he calmed down. "Hermione, what the hell are you doing in my office?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you a question," she said, and fell silent. He waited for a moment, and then:  
  
"What question?" he asked, rather impatiently. "Sit down, sit down." Severus waved a hand at the chair that Miss Christie had vacated.  
  
"After what happened, with Voldemort, I just wondered if you felt any differently, toward the other members of the coven."  
  
Severus thought about it. "In what way do you mean?"  
  
She bit her lip. "I'm not exactly sure," she answered. "But, I feel so different, as if I have a sort of bond with you, Minerva, and Albus."  
  
He nodded. "I think I know what you mean," he replied. "My best guess is that because of the level of magic used to defeat Voldemort, we four have a special link…" He spread his hands. "I don't know for certain, though."  
  
"Sort of like the bond that…" her voice faltered "that Harry had with his mother, that gave him protection?"  
  
For once, Severus did not sneer derisively at the mention of Harry's name. "No, not that strong. And nothing that will give any of us protection. Most likely, it will give us a strong feeling when one of the four is in danger, or extremely upset over something. It's nothing to worry about, Hermione."  
  
"But – but you do feel it too, don't you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I suppose so. I mean, for the first time in twenty years, I dreamed of people other than Death Eaters, and my past."  
  
She smiled. "For the first time since Harry and Ron died, I didn't dream of them, and our days at Hogwarts. Well, I didn't dream of them exclusively," she amended quickly.  
  
Severus nodded, understandingly. "Well, if it will make you feel better, we will check with Albus tomorrow. All right?"  
  
Hermione smiled weakly. "Yes…do you think I could have a dreamless sleep potion?" she asked, wringing her hands.  
  
Severus rose, and beckoned her to follow him into his private storeroom. It was a small room, filled with small potions bottles on the shelves which occupied every wall of the room. They were all labeled in their maker's small, spidery, slanty writing. Severus took out his wand, flicked it lazily, and a small bottle made of clear blue glass floated slowly down to him. He handed it to Hermione, who looked at the potion, and then back at him quizzically. "This isn't a dreamless sleep potion," she questioned.  
  
He smiled. "Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow in the silence. "Then what is it?"  
  
"It's something of my own invention. It stops the dreams, but also puts the drinker to sleep."  
  
Hermione suddenly felt very tired, and slightly dizzy. "Thank you," she whispered, and slumped forward. Severus lunged, and caught her just in time. He scooped her up into his arms, carrying her damsel-in-distress style, and laid her gently on the small couch in the corner of the office. He pointed his wand at her. "Ennervate."  
  
She sat up, and putting a hand to her forehead, she moaned, and resumed her former position on the couch. "What happened?" she asked Severus weakly.  
  
"You fainted," he said. "What have you eaten lately?"  
  
Hermione looked down at her hands. "Well?" he demanded.  
  
"Nothing, exactly," she said softly. "Well, I mean I have had water and a little soup, but I wasn't hungry. I assumed it was nerves, and it would not affect me if I didn't eat for a day or two."  
  
Severus shook his head. "For the girl who had the highest marks Hogwarts has ever seen, you can be so stupid."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just shut up, will you?"  
  
Severus threw up his hands. "Apparently book smarts don't give you much in the way of common sense. Take it from someone who knows. Look at me!" He held up a thin arm, and turned it around. "Do you think that I was born this thin?"  
  
Hermione shifted uncomfortably, but Severus continued his rant without regard for her comfort level. "It's not healthy, and do you think that you'll survive forever on water?"  
  
She rose from her seat on the couch, and drew herself up to her full height. Considering she was standing in front of Severus, who was at least five or six inches taller than she, the effect was not very imposing. She looked him in the eye, and after a substantial pause, spoke again. "I didn't realize that it was any of your concern, Severus Snape," she said icily. Then her shoulders slumped, defeated, and she leaned forward to rest her head on his chest. One of his hands came up, and rested itself on the small of her back; while the other stroked her hair a little awkwardly. He spoke.  
  
"You know, I think you may be right about that bond, Hermione," he said, thoughtfully. "Why don't you eat something, here where I can watch you eat it, and then I'll walk you to your rooms. You have your first day of teaching tomorrow, and that can be stressful, you know." He felt her giggle against his chest.  
  
"Yes, especially because I have your Slytherin first years directly after breakfast."  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione awoke slowly the next morning, stretching luxuriously under the thin beam of sunlight streaming through her window. Today was her first day as a Hogwarts teacher! She only wished Harry and Ron could have been there to see her as well. She showered, dressed in robes of periwinkle blue, and headed to the Great Hall. Taking her seat next to the Potions master, she considered not eating, but remembering his harsh words last night, she wisely decided to have tea and toast. This was a sensible decision because Severus was watching her surreptitiously out of the corner of his eye. As he saw her begin to eat, he relaxed slightly, and turned back to his grapefruit and tea.  
  
"Oh, excuse me," Hermione's voice interrupted his meal. "I don't believe that you are eating sufficiently. You are about, hmm, let me see, 6'2"? 6'3"? And you weigh what, about 150 pounds? You are far to thin, Severus."  
  
Severus sighed. Leave it to that woman to pay him back manifold for his moment of weak kindness. "I am a fine weight, thank you."  
  
"Severus, what exactly do you weigh?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard not to ask a potions master his weight?" snapped Severus half-heartedly. "Oh, all right. I weigh 145. But the low weight runs in my family. I believe that my mother, at her heaviest, weighed only about 100 pounds."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him, unconvinced. "You are far too thin. It isn't healthy."  
  
He rose from the table. "We will discuss this later. I have a class to prepare for."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at his retreating back. Soon after, she rose and took herself back to her classrooms. She wanted to fit in a little more preparation for her first class as well.  
  
*~*  
  
"My name is Professor Granger," announced Hermione to her small class of Slytherins and Ravenclaws. "I think, that instead of having a real lesson today, we should do sort of a question-and-answer session. Ask me anything relating to the Dark Arts here that you would like to know." Nobody stirred for a minute or two, and then a small girl raised her hand. "Say your name please, before the question," she added, nodding at the girl.  
  
"Vivian Darkbloom. Did you really help to defeat the Dark Lord?" the Slytherin girl asked.  
  
Hermione sighed inaudibly. She supposed these kinds of questions were inevitable, but really…"Yes, Miss Darkbloom. I did. With the help of three other teachers, of course."  
  
A Ravenclaw boy raised his hand. "John Marx," he informed her. "What exactly will we be learning this year?"  
  
Hermione smiled slightly. Finally, a boy she could relate to! She set into explaining about the first year curriculum immediately, and with gusto. 


	11. Dreamland

(A/N: Ok, sorry – I know its been awhile since I've posted. LadyTiffany – yes, Herm and Sev will get some – no worries! And Spike Lover – I've decided to give you the points, for two reasons: #1: I'm a Slythie!! and #2: You are the only one who took a guess (heh). Actually, Vivian Darkbloom comes from the Vladimir Nabokov novel Lolita. So 20 points to Slytherin!)  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Severus and Hermione left dinner together and went immediately to the Headmaster's office. They stood there, each trying to remember the password, and each failing miserably. "Shit," Severus muttered. "Hermione, you're Muggle-born, think of some candy, it's probably something along those lines."  
  
Hermione paused to think. "Um…Skittles, okay, no…Scooter Pie, Sour Patch, Sour Belts, Lemon Drops, erm…Candy Canes -- " And at that moment, the gargoyle slid aside, leaving the doorway free for their entrance. She looked back at Severus, who smiled thoughtfully.  
  
"I always knew he was biased toward the Muggle-borns," he joked. Hermione giggled, and they entered the office. Albus looked up from the papers on his desk, and smiled at the pair.  
  
"What can I do for you, Professors?" he asked. They took the two chairs in front of his desk, and Hermione began to speak.  
  
"Well, you see, I – this may be a figment of our imaginations, but we just want to know for sure. I mean, if its true, there could be serious repercussions…"  
  
"Just spit it out, Hermione," said Severus edgily.  
  
She smiled, unaffected by his flip attitude. "Are there side-effects of using coven magic, sir – Perhaps along the lines of an emotional bond…or inner connection?"  
  
Albus leaned back in his chair, sighing mentally. This would teach him to pair the two smartest students Hogwarts had ever seen together again. "Severus, Hermione…I did what I thought was best. Using coven magic puts something of a connection between the people involved, yes. Its not quite a bond, however. It simply makes each person more in-tune to the feelings and emotions that another member of the coven is experiencing, if the feeling is strong enough." He paused. "With practice, the connection can be turned off. If it is so desired. Minerva and I have already turned ours off." He paused again. "I hope that this does not upset you two too much. I did what I had to, and I hope that you can see that."  
  
Severus shook his head. "You should really have been a Slytherin, Albus."  
  
Albus looked back at him. "And who says I wasn't, Severus?"  
  
Hermione coughed, and the Potions master looked thunderstruck. "You're not saying that you were a Slytherin, are you?"  
  
Albus smiled. "No. Nor, however, am I saying that I was a Gryffindor. For all you two know, for all anyone knows, for that matter, I could have been in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."  
  
Severus and Hermione rose from their chairs. "I see," he said. "Well, thank you…Were you going to tell us if we didn't ask?"  
  
Albus looked up at his professors. "I knew you would ask. You both are too smart not to figure it out."  
  
They left the room together. Once outside the Headmaster's office, they stood for a moment, each collecting their thoughts.  
  
"Well…" Hermione began lamely, trailing off when she couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"Yes," Severus mused. "Maybe we can try this shutting off thing. Perhaps a potion would help, yes…Come with me." And he turned around, his black robes swirling around his legs, and stalked down toward his dungeons. Hermione shook her head in amazement, and practically ran after him, struggling to keep up with his long strides.  
  
They arrived in his private stores room, Severus collecting bottles with a frenzy that rivaled Hermione in a library. He levitated them with a casual half-wave of his wand, placing them onto a small table in the corner. "Accio!" His cauldron flew through the air, and landed neatly on the fire. He tossed her wormwood and fairy wings, which she caught agilely. "Add this when I tell you to," he instructed, magically filling his cauldron with a liquid of some sort. "Now," he commanded, and Hermione obediently added the ingredients. The potion made a soft 'poof' and began to smoke slightly. Severus, upon seeing this, stepped back, a pleased look hovering on his face.  
  
"Would you perhaps mind explaining this all to me?" Hermione asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
Severus looked down his nose at her. "Adding the fairy wings gives the potion power over our emotions – almost like an Imperio, but dealing with our emotions. We will control our emotions, and stop them from going awry. We can have an iron grip on our emotions."  
  
"Any side effects?" she asked, interested.  
  
Severus shrugged. "None – that I know of, anyway," he amended. And with that, holding up one of the vials, he drank it. As the liquid met his mouth, Severus staggered slightly, immediately putting out a hand to reassure Hermione. He steadied himself, and turned his face toward his co- Professor.  
  
"Go ahead," he invited. "Try and ascertain how I am feeling."  
  
Hermione cocked her head and concentrated. After a few futile moments, she looked at the Potions master admiringly. "I can't – very good, Severus."  
  
The corners of his mouth turned up slightly. "Here. Drink this."  
  
She drank; grasped his offered arm for support, and felt herself close to his probing mind.  
  
Severus nodded at her. "You have done it." It was not a question, she realized, but a statement.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He nodded again. "Good."  
  
Hermione checked her watch. "Well – its getting late…I guess I'll go off to bed."  
  
He smiled slightly at her. "All right. Do you have enough of the potion I gave you?"  
  
"Yes, I have plenty." She paused. "Thank you, Severus. I really appreciate all this." And with that, she approached him slowly, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him softly on the cheek. Then Hermione left the room, leaving a dumbstruck potions Master behind her.  
  
*~*  
  
When Hermione had left the room, Severus still had not moved. He recollected himself with a shake, and went to prepare for bed. He, as usual, put on his black pajama bottoms, but, as he was feeling slightly hot, he decided to forgo the shirt that night. He drank his potion, and fell asleep.  
  
* * He was in his potions classroom, cleaning up after a long and tiring lesson. Seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins. One would think that Albus had learned not to pair those groups together anymore, but he would insist on the torturous pairing each year. Severus magicked the last potion bottle to the shelves, and then sat down at the nearest desk. He buried his face in his arms, too tired even to move to his own desk. He heard a slight noise from the direction of the doorway, but, calling upon his years of experience as a spy, he did not look up immediately. When he did raise his head, slowly and cautiously, he was struck dumb by what he saw. A woman stood in his doorway, smiling slightly. She was a vision in periwinkle blue robes, which perfectly set off her eyes (brown with gold streaks), and her long hair fell softly in waves around her face, reaching nearly to the middle of her back. Severus slowly inhaled, then exhaled, as he tried to determine why this woman looked so damn familiar…Then it hit him. Her name was Hermione, and she was now his colleague. What was she doing here at that time of night? As Severus pondered that question, she walked purposefully into his dungeons. She reached him, and walked around him so that she was standing behind him. He tried to stand up, but her hands rested on his shoulders.  
  
"Shh…" she warned. "Stay sitting, please."  
  
All of a sudden, Hermione's hands began to move on his tense, knotted shoulders. He groaned into her soft touch, forgetting all else except her hands on his body. Finally, when he could take no more of this blissful torture, he deftly swung her around and pulled her into a deeply passionate kiss. She responded in kind, and soon, without his knowing how it had happened, Severus had been divested of his robes, remaining dressed only in his Muggle dress pants and black button-down shirt. He eagerly returned the favor, pulling her robes off of Hermione's lithe body swiftly. Severus drew in his breath sharply. She wasn't wearing anything underneath her robes, save a small black negligee. She grinned at his surprise, and continued to divest him of his clothes, taking her time. Soon, Severus had reached his breaking point. He picked up the small woman in his arms, damsel-in-distress style, and carried her to his chambers. And then -- **  
  
He awoke, sweating and breathing heavily. And aroused. He groaned into his pillow, and threw the covers off of his body. Severus reluctantly rose from his bed, and padded off to the shower. "Well!" commented the mirror. "You'd think you could have warned me, dear."  
  
"Shut up," Severus growled, and the mirror harumphed.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was having a very strange dream as well.  
  
** Hermione found herself on a stage, looking out at the empty chairs where the audience should sit. "Hello?" she called, searching for some sign of human life. No one answered, so she shrugged, and began to explore the stage. She pulled back the curtain on stage left, and stepped backstage. She entered the prop room, and looked at the props assembled there. There were books, mattresses, a canopy bed, and two robes: one black, and the other blue. She advanced on the bed, touching the silky covers with one hand. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her, and she turned instinctively. There she saw Severus, who continued to walk towards her, and finally stopped when he was practically on top of her. She could feel his warm breath on her skin, and she sighed at the sensations he was creating in her. Hermione demurely looked up into his intense eyes, and what she saw there startled her. She saw desire, but more than desire, she saw lust. Severus reached down, and ran a hand gently through her hair. She sighed again, as his mouth claimed hers in a kiss that made her knees weak. Before she could fall, his arms encircled her waist, and supported her. She smiled at him, and kissed him deeply. When she could take no more, she took his hand, and led him to the bed. She had just begun to take off his clothes, when she -- **  
  
Awoke. She sighed, what was wrong with her? Hermione guessed it had been too long since she had seen any action. She shook her head, remembering the last time she had gotten any. Ron. The tears welled up in her eyes at the mere thought of his name, and what they had shared. Hermione shuddered, and gave in to the tears. 


	12. In Which the Dead Return

(A/N: To those of you who did not like the alcohol part of my story, if you're even reading this, which I think is highly doubtful: I'm sorry, but people do turn unexpected ways when they're in pain. Try to understand. Anyway, to those of you who are still reading and like this crap: On with Chapter Twelve!)  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Sitting at the staff table at breakfast the next morning, Hermione found that she could not quite look Severus in the eye. Had she glanced over, however, she would have noticed that he appeared to be avoiding her gaze as well. Their dreams were still too fresh in their minds to look at each other.  
  
Hermione, lost in both her memories of her dream and of Harry and Ron, decided to leave breakfast early, without eating much of anything. As she rose, she felt a hand gently grab her arm, and pull her back down to her seat. "Sit back down," Severus commanded. "You haven't eaten anything."  
  
"I have too," retorted Hermione. "I ate the strawberries."  
  
Severus, for answer, only raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed. "Oh, all right."  
  
"Thank you," he murmured. She grinned in response, and popped another strawberry into her mouth.  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione sat at her desk, grading papers during her prep period. She shook her head and tutted softly at the seventh-year paper she was marking. Suddenly, a ghost rose up from the floorboards, and settled himself on her desk. She gasped, and then laughed quietly, clutching her heart. "Sevolod! You scared me!"  
  
He grinned widely in response. "Good." Turning serious, he asked her how she was.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I'm holding up, I suppose. I find myself missing Harry and Ron more and more each day. This place, it just…reminds me of them." She sighed. "It seems like only yesterday we were running around, wreaking havoc on Hogwarts."  
  
Sevolod smiled slightly. "That's only normal. I happen to know that after I died, my brother frequented all our favorite haunts in Hogwarts, and almost threw himself off the astronomy tower, one of our favorite places to just sit and read."  
  
Hermione cocked her head. "Really? I just can't get used to thinking of him as a person, you know. He was my teacher for so long, and one never thinks of one's teachers as being people."  
  
The ghost laughed out loud at that. "I suppose there's something in that. It is just as hard for a teacher to think of his student as a person, or more specifically, a woman."  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "I should hope Severus would think of me as a friend, after all we had been through. I would hope --" she trailed off.  
  
"What?" Sevolod asked gently.  
  
She shook her head. "I don't know!" she cried.  
  
He pursed his lips. "You're still grieving. Talk to Severus. He can help you." And with that, the ghost disappeared.  
  
And Hermione put her head down on her desk and gave into the tears.  
  
*~*  
  
Sometime later, when Severus did not have a class, he was walking down the hall outside the DADA professor's classroom, when he heard quite a commotion coming from that aforementioned classroom. He quickened his pace, and stuck his head inside the room, and fixed the class with his stoniest look. The offending class immediately stopped yelling.  
  
"Just what is going on here?" Severus drawled. He pointed a long finger at a quiet seventh-year Slytherin girl. "You, Miss Shaitana, will explain." He crossed his arms and waited.  
  
"Well, you see sir, we've been here for nearly twenty minutes, and Professor Granger still isn't here. We were arguing about what was best to be done."  
  
He nodded. "Class is dismissed. Return to your common rooms." The class did not move. "Well, what are you waiting for, a owled invitation? Go!" The class did not need to be told a third time.  
  
When they had all exited the room, Severus pursed his lips. He decided to go next door and see if Hermione was in her office. He knocked. There was no response. He was about to turn and walk away when a slight sound caught his hypersensitive ears. It sounded like – he leaned closer – yes, it sounded like someone sobbing. Severus shook his head slightly. He tried the knob, found it open, and entered the room.  
  
"Professor?" he called, shutting the door. Then, more gently: "Hermione?"  
  
He found her in a corner, crying her eyes out and tearing the edge of her robes to shreds. "Hermione?" He still received no response, so he went ahead and picked her up, damsel-in-distress style, and placed her in a chair, where she continued to weep, with her hands over her face. Severus gently pried her hands away from her eyes, and pulled her into a soft, comforting embrace. She bawled on his shoulder even harder, as if that small show of affection made things worse. He rubbed her back and stayed silent; soon she was able to speak. He handed her a white silk handkerchief with his initials embroidered in the corner in dark green and silver thread: STS. She smiled her thanks shakily, and wiped her eyes.  
  
"It just all got to be too much," Hermione whispered. "I just…I want things to go back to the way they were. Before Harry and Ron died. Before my life fell apart."  
  
Severus nodded. He steeled his resolve; after twenty some-odd years it was still hard to speak about this. "After Sevolod died," he began, clenching his fists in his lap, "I guess you could say that I went through a time of severe depression. Albus tried to help, but actually I think that he just made it worse. He tried to get me to talk about my feelings, which I had never done before in my life. Anyway, about two months after my brother died, I found myself in the Astronomy Tower, my hand shaking and holding a knife and my palms all bloody, with absolutely no recollection of how I got there. I figured I might as well throw myself off the Tower; what good was I to anyone? Then, Albus appeared. I have no idea how he got there that quickly, it is impossible to my mind. He had to forcibly restrain me from killing both myself and him. We had a long talk, he persuaded me not to commit suicide right then, and the next day Sevolod appeared in my chambers."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.  
  
"What I'm trying to say, in a roundabout, circuitous way," he continued, "is don't do anything stupid. You're a strong woman, you'll get through this."  
  
Hermione smiled slightly. "Thanks, Severus."  
  
He nodded, and rose to leave. He paused for a moment, then turned and went back to Hermione. He pressed a small bottle into her hand. "Here," he said. "Take this. It'll help you to sleep – restfully, unlike that crap that Poppy gives out."  
  
She smiled shakily again, and he left her alone.  
  
*~*  
  
Severus knew exactly who had said things to upset her like that, and he went immediately to find that someone. He retired to his chambers and muttered a spell. With a wave of his wand, Sevolod popped up from the floorboards. "You called, my brother?" he asked, with an extravagant bow.  
  
"I did," Severus replied coldly. "Did you or did you not pay a visit to Hermione Granger today?"  
  
Sevolod considered. "I don't think that I – wait, wait – let me check." And he produced a miniature datebook from thin air and made a show of thumbing through it. "Actually, yes, I did stop in to see the aforementioned Miss Granger for a few moments today. Why do you ask, my dear brother?"  
  
Severus fixed him with an icy glare that could have frozen molten lava. "Because when I found her in her office just a few minutes ago, she was hysterically crying, completely over the edge. And I only know one person who could have pushed her over that proverbial edge."  
  
"Actually, brother, I cannot really be considered a person anymore. I would prefer to be referred to as a ghost, or a being, or just plain Sevolod would do, I suppose -- "  
  
"What anyone calls you is irrelevant!" Severus snapped, finding that Sevolod had provoked him into an angry outburst yet again. He hated not being in control of his temper.  
  
Sevolod narrowed his eyes. "Well well," he said softly. "It looks as if the fearsome, emotionless Potions master does have a heart, after all. Shall I send out the memo to the staff?"  
  
"Shut up," muttered Severus. "Really, you should know better."  
  
"I should," said Sevolod. "But I don't. Or rather, I find that being dead gives you a great advantage over flesh-and-blood people. I just don't care."  
  
Severus sank into a chair, holding his head in his hands. "I can't do this, 'Lod. It's too hard. How could I let myself get emotionally attached to a girl young enough to be my daughter? Look at me, 'Lod. What do you see?"  
  
"I see a man afraid to let himself care, but mostly afraid to let others care about him. That's why he keeps up his tough exterior. I see a tall, thin man with black hair and captivating dark eyes that many women have found attractive in the past. But mostly, I see a man who, despite his best efforts to disguise it, has a heart and is being forced to listen to it."  
  
"No." He stated this firmly. "She would never agree, plus its taking advantage – I can't."  
  
Sevolod shrugged. "Well then – I guess you won't be interested in the fact that she dreams of you too, and not in a…shall we say…strictly professional way."  
  
The only betrayal that Severus cared about this last particular bit of information was the slight widening of his eyes. Sevolod laughed and disappeared, leaving Severus to his own thoughts.  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione awoke hours later in the middle of the night. She thought she could sense someone in the room with her. She grabbed her wand, and quietly muttered 'lumos.' She jumped when she heard a voice, a very familiar voice, speak to her.  
  
"Oh, cut the crap, 'Mione," it said.  
  
"Yea, its just us," chimed in another very familiar voice.  
  
She responded in a shaky voice, all the while telling herself that she was hallucinating. "Who the fuck are you?" She swallowed and gripped her wand tighter.  
  
The first voice tutted. "My, my – such language."  
  
"Besides that – don't you even remember your best friends? We're hurt." The voice gave a loud sniff.  
  
"Harry? Ron?" she whispered, disbelieving.  
  
"The very same," chorused the voices. 


	13. Ghosts

Chapter Thirteen  
  
"Oh my God…" Hermione breathed. She drew in a short, ragged breath. "But how…"  
  
"When you're dead," explained Harry, "things can be done that you never even thought you could do before."  
  
Goodness knows that was true, thought Hermione, just look at Sevolod. "I miss you guys so much," she whispered, and a fat tear rolled its way down her cheek.  
  
"Don't cry, 'Mione," Ron pleaded.  
  
She sniffed loudly, and drew herself up to her full height. "How dare you leave me, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Harry James Potter? Don't you know I need you?"  
  
Harry pursed his lips. "We need you too Hermione," he said softly. "And, there is now someone else who needs you, as well."  
  
"What in the name of high heaven are you talking about?" she asked them, puzzled.  
  
They smiled in response. "Come on, Herm. Everyone here knows that you've been hanging around a certain Potions master lately." Ron raised a hand in protest when he saw the look on Hermione's face. "Now, simmer down there. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, just stating a fact."  
  
Hermione shut her mouth. She thought for a moment, and then she said: "Well, he's not so bad, you know. And he's very intelligent."  
  
"Really." Ron responded flatly. Harry slapped him upside the head.  
  
Harry grinned ruefully. "Well, because we're ghosts that didn't work out quite the way I had planned it to, however, you got the general idea I'm sure."  
  
"Anyway," Ron interrupted, "We've got to go now, and so do you. I believe you have a class to teach, Professor?"" He grinned.  
  
A tear began its slow descent down Hermione's face. "No, please don't," she whispered softly.  
  
"Oh 'Mione," Ron said miserably, and Harry made to rub her back, stopping his transparent arm when he remembered that he could not touch solid things.  
  
"We're not going forever, you know," Harry informed her. "You can't get rid of us that easily!"  
  
And with that, the two ghosts disappeared. Hermione looked at the clock on her bedside table, gasped at the time, and hurried to get ready for her day.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Severus Snape, who had never slept late in his life, was oversleeping due to a very strange dream. He was dreaming that Hermione was in her room, talking to Harry and Ron. It was like he was in a Pensieve – because he was right there in the room with them, however nobody could see him. But they're dead! he thought wildly, and awoke. He shook his head to clear it. "Now that was just a tad odd," he muttered to himself as he padded out of bed towards the shower.  
  
When the Potions master was showered, dressed, and ready to go to breakfast, he left his rooms and traveled to the Great Hall. He saw that Hermione was already sitting in the DADA teacher's spot next to his seat. He navigated the house tables skillfully, although he was groaning inside; this was why he was never late! Severus finally reached the staff table, and sat down with a swish of his long robes.  
  
"Good morning, Severus," said the pretty voice of the DADA mistress next to him.  
  
"Is it?" he grumbled, and began to pick at his toast.  
  
Hermione only smiled; she was used this sort of response from her colleague. But, she did want to see him later, alone, to ask him about Harry and Ron. She didn't think he would appreciate it if she asked now, in front of the entire staff. Hell, she didn't think she would like it if someone did that to her! So she settled on slipping him a note. She left the room for a moment to send her letter.  
  
When the mail came, a small brown owl that he had never seen before came straight to him, dropping a letter into his lap, and flew away immediately. Hermione smiled to herself. Severus inspected the letter, with its strange seal, and slowly broke it. He unfolded the heavy parchment, and began to read the words written in blue ink and elegant script.  
  
Severus –  
  
I really would like to see you this evening. Something has happened to me that I think you would relate to. I would appreciate this, and gratefully remain  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Severus refolded the note calmly, at the same moment that a black hawk swooped down and dropped a letter with a curious insignia for a seal. Hermione observed him out of the corner of her eye; she wanted to see who that letter was from. Unfortunately for Hermione's curiosity, Severus simply tore the letter to shreds and silently continued to eat his breakfast. Hermione was dumbfounded, why would someone shred a letter they had not even read yet? She resolved to ask him about it later that night.  
  
*~*  
  
After dinner that night, Hermione slipped away and went to Severus' chambers. She whispered the password, which she had been given by a laughing Dumbledore – House of Usher – and slipped into his inner sanctum. She sat upon a dark couch, and made herself comfortable, waiting for Severus. She noticed a thin book next to her, so she curiously picked it up and read the cover: Shakespeare's Sonnets. She laughed softly to herself, remembering the Potions master's penchant for Muggle literature. She had just opened the book, and begun to skim the poems, when the man himself entered the room. He jumped when he saw a figure settled comfortably on his couch.  
  
"Good Lord!" he exclaimed under his breath. "Where you trying to scare the living fuck out of me, Hermione?"  
  
"No, just a side benefit," she smiled. "I actually have something to ask you, Severus, and I figured that you would know because of Sevolod, so…"  
  
Severus sighed. "Could you spit it out, already, do you think?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"I was visited by two ghosts this morning," she began. "Actually, I'm not quite sure that it was real. Perhaps I was dreaming, and believed it because I want it to be true." Seeing Severus' impatient look, she got to the point. "Harry and Ron were in my rooms this morning."  
  
He raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "I'm not saying that it definitely isn't true, Hermione, but I really think its rather more likely that it's a hallucination. You have been so upset lately – I mean, your emotions probably got the better of you."  
  
Hermione knew, logically, that he was probably right, but she still didn't want it to be true. "I guess…I guess you're right." She lowered her head to her hands, and allowed a tear to make its slow descent down her cheek.  
  
"Hermione, look at me," came Severus' rich, deep voice. She did not, and with a sigh, he extended an arm and tipped her face upward so she could see him. "It's understandable that you should be upset. And, if you ever need to talk…Well, I'm here. You know where to find me." He said this last part uncomfortably.  
  
Hermione smiled through her tears. "Thanks, Severus," she whispered. Then, she did something that she had been wondering about for days. She kissed him full on the lips. He jerked back slightly, as if shocked that she would do something like that. Then, as her lips did not leave his, he began to kiss her back. Their tongues dueled fiercely, and Hermione moaned softly as one of Severus' hands lost itself in her hair.  
  
Hermione's hands became busy as well, fumbling with the buttons on his robes. Severus followed her lead, and deftly unfastened her light robes. She moaned, lost to the power of the sensations, as his hand caressed her breast through her bra. Suddenly, Hermione's small hand disappeared into the waistband of his Muggle pants which he wore underneath his robes. Severus shuddered and moaned. He was lost t anything other than the sensations her hands were provoking in him.  
  
Abruptly, her hand stopped moving. Severus' head snapped up from her breast. "Hermione," he panted, needing her desperately.  
  
She smiled coyly at him. "Tell me what you want, Severus," she purred.  
  
Severus gasped. "You know what I want, Hermione…" he muttered, nearly in pain with his desire.  
  
"But…well, I mean, it's kind of late, and it would take me awhile to think of a good bedtime story," she murmured seductively, and giggled.  
  
"Hermione…" Severus trailed off, completely taken over by his instincts. He picked her up off his lap, ignored the squeal from her, and carried her into his bedroom and shut the door.  
  
*~*  
  
Severus lay in his bed, next to Hermione, who was sleeping deeply. He never slept after sex; he never had and he doubted that he ever would. His mind was full – what had he just done? He had just had sex with a woman who was young enough to be his daughter…oh lord. He buried his face in his hands. How had he let his guard down, how had he allowed this to happen?  
  
He was interrupted from his self-chastising thoughts by a male voice clearing his throat. Severus' head snapped upwards – he saw Sevolod before him, looking intensely amused. Severus sighed, and motioned for his brother to follow him into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, my brother," Sevolod began, a twinkle in his eye, "I would not have believed it possible. I cannot believe that you actually got laid! And with such a beautiful woman, too!"  
  
"Oh shut up, Sevolod," he grumbled. "She's going to regret it immensely when she wakes up and realizes who she has spent the night with."  
  
Sevolod shrugged delicately. "You never know, my dear brother," he responded lightly. "But, a piece of advice: you don't want to deal with her two disgruntled best friends."  
  
Severus was puzzled. "But, they're dead…aren't they?" But he asked the question to thin air; Sevolod had disappeared. He heard a disembodied voice answer him with a chuckle: "But you still have to deal with me, don't you?"  
  
Just then, Hermione entered the kitchen, looking for Severus. "Good morning," she said hesitantly.  
  
Severus looked mournfully at her. "Hermione, I think we need to talk…" he began, but was cut off by the entrance of two angry looking ghosts. Hermione gasped, and Severus took a step backwards.  
  
"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, you old lecher!" accused Ron. Harry just folded his arms across his chest and waited for an explanation. Hermione rubbed her eyes and wished that this was not happening. 


	14. The Clearing of the Air

(A/N: Okay, I've been soooo busy lately, and I didn't have time to post this before. Now that the SATs are over – time to study for AP! Yay…I'll try to post more often anyways. Just to warn you, I think this is really short and really OOC, but eh. I decided to post it anyways. Maybe I'll fix it later, if I get a burst of inspiration. Ha.)  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Hermione screamed as Ron advanced on Severus. "Ronald Bilius Weasley – stop right there!" she yelled. Harry smirked, and Ron winced at the use of his middle name. However, it did achieve the desired effect: Ron stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she asked in a dangerously low voice.  
  
Ron threw up his hands, and looked to Harry for help. But Harry just made a gesture with his hands that seemed to mean, 'You're on your own, kiddo.'  
  
"He took advantage of you, Mione…I'm just - "  
  
"Just what? Defending my honor? I don't need two idiots like you to defend my honor! And since when is it your job to defend my honor?" Hermione was really getting into this. "Ron, you didn't have any problems with me having sex when it was with you!"  
  
Ron blushed. Severus leaned against the wall with a smirk; it seemed this was about to get interesting.  
  
"How dare you," she raged, her face bright red, "think that you can die, leave me for so long, step back into my life, and then all of a sudden you can manage it? No, Ronald, that is not the way things will work." She walked purposefully over toward Severus, pinned him forcefully against the wall and kissed him deeply, using lots of tongue.  
  
When she had finished, Hermione disengaged herself from Severus, and returned, much more calm, to Ron. "Do you think that I cannot manage my own affairs? I'm 22 years old, Ron. The time turner added a year. I'm not a girl. Please, I just -- " She couldn't finish, but burst into tears, hugging Severus' too long dressing gown closer to her body. Hermione continued to sob on the floor, ignoring Harry and Ron's entreaties that she stop.  
  
"Oh, for the love of Christ," Severus muttered. He gave one of his famous glares to the two ghosts, and scooped Hermione up in his arms. He sat down in a kitchen chair, and stroked her hair and rubbed her back until her sobbing had quieted into the occasional sniffle.  
  
"Now, we shall all talk about this CALMLY," Severus said, turning Hermione around on his lap so that she could face Harry and Ron. "There will be no yelling, no accusations, I will have none of that. Is that clear?"  
  
At their muttered, reluctant affirmative answers, he nodded curtly.  
  
Harry spoke first, sounding apologetic. "'Mione, I'm sorry. We were completely out of line. Sometimes, we forget that we're dead, and we think that we are still a part of this world. It was hard for us to adjust to being ghosts."  
  
Ron sighed, and began. "I just…Hermione, how would you feel if you walked in on me having sex with McGonagall?"  
  
Severus could not help but snort. Hermione silenced him with a glare. "I see your point, Ron," she conceded, "but you're not here, really. You can't have a relationship with a ghost. Besides, Ron, we broke up in 7th year. You didn't have any problem with Viktor…Oh, but that was because he gave us all free tickets to important Quidditch matches, wasn't it? If Severus had season tickets to the Chudley Cannons, would everything be all right here?"  
  
Ron blushed fiery red. "That's unfair, Hermione, and you bloody well know it," he said hotly. "Krum was at least close to our age. Snape on the other hand," he jerked a finger in the Potions master's general direction, "could be your father."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Stop right there, Ronald. I cannot listen to this bullshit."  
  
Severus interjected. "Actually, Hermione, I think that Weasley has a point there. Why did last night happen?"  
  
"Can't we talk about it when the Secret Service have left?" she asked, indicating Ron and Harry with her thumb.  
  
"If you wish," he answered.  
  
Harry started slightly. He coughed. "All right then, Ron, we're off?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. He shrugged. "I suppose we don't have any choice," he said pointedly.  
  
Hermione sighed deeply. "Come to my chambers at 8:00 tonight," she said.  
  
Harry nodded. Ron gritted his teeth, but nodded tersely as well. They disappeared instantly.  
  
Then Hermione did something quite unexpected. She buried her face in Severus' chest. He stroked her back, comfortingly, and allowed her to know that he was there. Finally, she gave on last, tiny shudder, and stopped.  
  
Severus broke the silence. "Why, Hermione?"  
  
She shrugged slightly. "I don't really know. I – I guess it was because I was lonely. I'm tired of being alone. And also, because over the last few months, I've gotten to know a very different Professor Snape than the one that I knew from my school days. I - " she smiled softly, "I like you."  
  
He looked at her with something akin to alarm. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I like you, Severus."  
  
Severus slowly counted to ten. In English, French, and German. When he had finished, he spoke. "Hermione, what Weasley said was absolutely correct. I am old enough to be your father."  
  
She blinked. "But you're not…And anyway, Severus, if last night was any indication I'd say that you like me too."  
  
"Hermione, think about what you're saying. I was a Death Eater. I dare say you don't want to be a Hogwarts professor all your life. If word gets out that you have had any sort of relationship with me, you'll be shunned. You don't know what I did, and they do."  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Are you presuming to tell me what I can and cannot do?" she asked.  
  
Severus sighed, and mentally rolled his eyes. "No, of course not. Let's not make me out to be the chauvinistic pig here, all right? I am merely warning you of the reaction of the wizarding world should we persist in this foolish notion of a relationship."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I can take care of myself, Severus. Most of the time, anyway." Smiling slyly, she shifted position so that she was straddling him, and allowed the top of the dressing gown to fall down slightly to offer him a tantalizing glimpse of shoulder and breast. "Do tell me where you learned to do that…thing…you did to me last night?"  
  
Severus smiled evilly. "Why don't I just show you instead?"  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione sighed. She had reached the door of her rooms, but she was reluctant to turn the knob and enter. She was not looking forward to the discussion she was going to have to have with Harry and Ron. Oh well, she told herself, I might as well get it over with. She pushed open her door and went into her small living room.  
  
Harry and Ron were waiting for her, floating tensely in mid-air. Hermione smiled shakily. "Hey, guys."  
  
She did not receive a reply. She forced another smile, and felt her stomach lurch. "Um, lets get started then, all right?"  
  
Ron, at a pointed look from Harry, began to speak. "Hermione…I guess that we were wrong today. Mostly me, I mean. You have a right to live your life any way that you want to, and I shouldn't have interfered."  
  
Hermione sat down on her couch. She nodded. "I don't know if you two will ever fully comprehend the hell that I went through, after you guys died. And Severus has been…well, for lack of a better word, he's been wonderful. I was tired of being alone, Ron, and Severus was there. I really like him."  
  
Harry looked at her, and smiled gently. "Don't worry, Hermione, we're not going to leave you again just because you slept with Snape. I say, good for you!"  
  
Hermione laughed. Ron remained scowling, but after a minute allowed a grudging smile to cross his face. Ron began to speak. "Well, I'm sorry, 'Mione, but I don't like it. But," he added, seeing her face crumple, "I will accept it, if he is good to you. The minute that he treats you badly, he'll be joining us as ghosts."  
  
Harry snorted. "Don't mind him, Hermione. He keeps forgetting that he's dead and cant do anything to Snape anyway."  
  
"I guess that's why this is so hard for me to accept. Because I'm dead, and now I cannot be a part of your life."  
  
"Yes, you can," said Hermione, tears glistening in her eyes. "Don't ever leave me like that again."  
  
Harry and Ron smiled. "We promise." 


	15. The Return

(A/N: Okay, it's been awhile since I've updated…I'll try to be more frequent, cause summer is almost here…yay! I saw Private Lives on Broadway with Alan Rickman…and I got his autograph and picture. Fun stuff!!)  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Severus sat up straight in his bed, breathing heavily and sweating. He closed his eyes as the details of his dream came rushing back to him, like a flood. He rubbed his temples and sighed. His days as a Death Eater still haunted him.  
  
"Severus?" came a sleepy, feminine voice.  
  
He looked to his right, and could just make out the form of Hermione lying next to him on the bed. "Yes?" his voice cut into the silence, sounding more harsh than he had intended.  
  
Hermione sat up. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
She straightened up even more. "No, you're not. You're pasty white, Severus, and you're sweating. Come on, you can tell me."  
  
He gritted his teeth. "Go back to sleep. I do not wish to discuss it."  
  
When he received no response, he threw back the covers and went into the bathroom. He stripped quickly, and stepped into the shower. He stood under the comforting stream of scalding hot water for what seemed like hours. When Severus finally emerged, wrapped in his bathrobe and toweling his hair dry, the light was on next to his bed and Hermione was reading a novel. She looked up when she heard him enter.  
  
"Oh good, you're back. I couldn't sleep without you."  
  
Severus did not reply. He simply climbed back into bed, and turned away from Hermione. She pursed her lips, unsure of what to do. In the end, she just turned over herself, and fell back to sleep. Severus, however, was unable to sleep. When Hermione woke up the next morning, he was gone.  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione went to breakfast, and still she did not see Severus. She knew that he did not often eat breakfast, so logically she knew that she should not be worried, but she was. Halfway through the first class, which Hermione had free and was spending grading papers, she decided to go and look for him. She descended into the dungeons.  
  
She peeked into his classroom, and saw students, roaming aimlessly around the room, chatting with each other. "What is going on here?" she asked in a loud voice.  
  
A small Gryffindor boy spoke up. "Professor Snape has not shown up for class, Professor."  
  
She bit her lip. "I suppose that you may be excused then. Class is canceled." She remained in the room as the students joyfully skipped out. After spending a moment in thought about what was best to be done, she left the room, and headed towards Albus' office.  
  
But Albus wasn't worried. "Hermione, although it is unusual that Severus would leave and skip his class, he often needs time alone. Don't worry…he'll turn up. He always does."  
  
Even thought Albus tried his best to reassure her, Hermione's fears were not alleviated.  
  
*~*  
  
Severus walked. And walked, and walked. He had been so disturbed by his dream. Well, not really a dream, he corrected himself, as he kicked a small clump of grass. It was a message.  
  
* He could see a clearing, one that looked suspiciously familiar. Ah yes, he had remembered suddenly, the clearing that the Death Eaters apparated to when Voldemort called. At first, there was no one there, and then, all of a sudden, someone was. And Severus recognized him. It was Lord Volemort himself. Fully powerful. Alive. Severus bent to kneel, but he found that he couldn't move a muscle. Voldemort laughed, and spoke only one word. "Crucio." *  
  
Severus shivered as he recalled his dream. Suddenly he looked up at the sky. It was dark, and the stars were beginning to shine brightly in the sky. He realized with a shock that he had been gone all day, and missed all his classes. He turned to walk back to Hogwarts.  
  
*~*  
  
Around ten o'clock that night, Severus stumbled back into the entrance hall of Hogwarts. He looked up from the floor tiredly to see a small crowd of people standing about ten feet away from him, looking worried and relieved all at the same time.  
  
"Are you lot the welcoming committee?" he said in tired sarcasm.  
  
Dumbledore moved forward, taking Severus' arm. He pulled him away and spoke in an undertone. "Severus, I've been worried. Where did you go all day?"  
  
Severus did not meet his eyes. "I was thinking."  
  
Dumbledore did not release his arm or loosen his grip. "That wasn't the question, Severus. Where did you go?"  
  
"I took a walk, Headmaster."  
  
Dumbledore paused. Severus hadn't called him Headmaster since he was about 20 years old, and confessing his involvement with Voldemort. "Severus," he said more gently, "what's happened?"  
  
"Voldemort isn't dead," he answered quietly, his eyes fixed on a point somewhere beyond the Headmaster's shoulder. "I've had a message in a dream."  
  
Dumbledore felt as though his heart had stopped. He said nothing, but pulled the stiff, resistant Potions master into his arms. He simply held him there until the younger man relaxed slightly, and he felt Severus give a long, shuddering sigh. When Dumbledore finally allowed Severus to stand up, he saw that his friend's face was streaked with silent tears. His heart went out to the man he thought of as his son. He placed a strong arm around Severus, and steered him into his office. Once there, he ordered food to be brought from the kitchens by the house elves, and he pushed Severus into a chair.  
  
When the food came, he practically forced the Potions master to eat. "You haven't eaten for several days, have you?" he asked, as he poured tea.  
  
"Not hungry."  
  
Dumbledore tried another track. "You know, Hermione's really worried about you. Perhaps you should go and see her…"  
  
Severus shook his head slightly, as he broke down and grabbed some toast. "I don't know what to say to her. You see, we…" He trailed off.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I know, Severus. I think you two would be good for each other. I have no objections."  
  
Severus was too tired to wonder how Dumbledore knew this. He simply nodded. After a few minutes of silence, he felt himself being pushed onto a bed and soft sheets covering him. He slipped into black sleep.  
  
Dumbledore stood watching him for a moment, before he slipped noiselessly out of the room. He headed straight to his desk, where he removed a small, extremely old bit of parchment on which was written this ancient prophesy:  
  
The chosen of Gryffindor  
  
Shall be as earth; brown and sweet  
  
She shall love the favored of Slytherin  
  
Son of night; dark and noble.  
  
Together, they will defeat Him.  
  
Dumbledore just knew the prophesy was talking about Severus and Hermione. And he was going to do anything and everything he could to bring them together.  
  
*~*  
  
Severus awoke to the crackling of a fire. He stretched slightly; where was he? Then it all came flooding back to him, all at once. He was in Albus' room. He didn't recall falling asleep, though. As he slowly opened his eyes, he became aware of someone else's presence in the room. He sat up quickly when he realized who it was. "Hermione!"  
  
She smiled slightly, nervously. "Severus, I'm glad you're awake."  
  
He sat up, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "erm…Hermione…" he coughed. "What are you doing here?" His words came out a little harsher than he had intended, but perhaps it was better this way.  
  
She looked slightly hurt. "I'm here to see you, Severus. I was worried yesterday."  
  
He pursed his lips. "You shouldn't have been."  
  
Hermione could not understand what was going on with him. His moods were just too much for her.  
  
"Don't you fucking tell me that," she answered calmly.  
  
He glared at her. "Get out."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. You were a nice piece of ass, but now its over and done with. Leave."  
  
Hermione stood up, a cold fury in her eyes. She slapped him hard across the face. "You son-of-a-bitch," she muttered. He did not react to her slap, so she left.  
  
When she was out of the room, Severus rubbed his temples tiredly. He hadn't wanted to do that, but he couldn't put her in danger if Voldemort was truly back. It just wasn't an option. Yes, he told himself, this was all for the best.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Alan Rickman: Gee, kids, it would be nice if you would review. It would mean the world to Juleya here…Please? For me?  
  
Readers: Yes, yes! We want to review this story…we want to review this story…  
  
** All right, consider yourselves brainwashed! You want to review, yes you do! ** 


	16. An Accident

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys…Private Lives was great. Seeing Alan Rickman up close was so much fun. I'm desperate to go again. I'll try to update more frequently now.)  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Hermione collapsed onto the couch as soon as she reached her rooms. She lay for hours in the same position, unable to do anything. She couldn't believe that Severus had just called her a 'piece of ass.' She hadn't thought him like the other men she had always been accustomed to dating. A fat tear left her eye, and trailed slowly down her cheek. She felt dirty, used, unclean.  
  
Sometime during the night, Harry, Ron, and Sevolod joined her, comforting her as best they could.  
  
*~*  
  
Severus was doing about as well as Hermione was. He knew that he had hurt her, and the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her. However, he knew that it was all for the best. If Voldemort ever found out that he loved her, well – he shuddered to think what would happen. It would mean the end of her life, of that much he was sure. And he couldn't risk that happening, precisely because he loved her. But that fact that he had hurt her out of love did nothing to sooth his mind.  
  
Severus sighed moodily and stared into the fire that he had built, in the Muggle way to give his hands something to do. He was once again down in his dungeons, having moved himself there when he awoke from his troubled sleep. He took a sip of his brandy and sighed again. Suddenly, quite possibly the person that he least wanted to see at that moment appeared in front of him. It was Sevolod.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sevolod had inquired angrily.  
  
Severus jumped slightly in his chair. He glared up at his twin. "Oh, hello, you must be my conscience, here to tell me what I can and cannot do. Lovely to see you."  
  
"Shut up. Hermione's distraught, you know."  
  
He shrugged delicately. "And? Your point is?"  
  
Sevolod glared at him. "Are you going to sit here and tell me that you do not care for her?"  
  
"As you bloody well know, I care for no one."  
  
His brother just raised an eyebrow skeptically. Severus rolled his eyes. "This is for the best."  
  
"Do tell why, then," Sevolod invited.  
  
"Because bloody Voldemort is back, that's why."  
  
"Oh Jesus," muttered Sevolod. "Sev…if I'd known…I didn't think."  
  
"That's bloody obvious," replied his twin. "It's safer this way, I don't want her to get hurt."  
  
"I see…but couldn't you tell her this?"  
  
"She'll know that I am trying to protect her, and then she'll be angry. You know Hermione…" he trailed off.  
  
Sevolod nodded. "All right, then I won't tell her either."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*~*  
  
Severus was still in his chambers, alone, late that same night, when he was paid a visit by the Headmaster.  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore said gently, laying a hand on the younger, taller man's shoulders. "You know, you have more than paid your debt."  
  
Severus closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "You know I haven't," he whispered.  
  
Dumbeldore shook his head in sorrow. "You always were the hardest on yourself, Severus."  
  
His eyes burning, Severus looked at the Headmaster. "I will go back."  
  
Dumbledore spread his hands. "There is nothing I can do to stop you. But, I would counsel against it. Voldemort will kill you."  
  
Severus looked him square in the eye, and said: "So be it."  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione awoke early on Sunday morning. Stretching, she yawned deeply, and then the events of the previous day came flooding back to her. She dropped her head heavily back down onto her pillow; for a moment she had almost thought it was a dream. She rose from the bed, slipped on her bathrobe determinedly. She would get over him, today, if it was the last thing she did.  
  
With a flick of her wand, she filled the tub with hot water and fragrant bubbles. A muttered spell, and Hermione heard the first strains of The Goo Goo Dolls in the air, and she smiled slightly. Then she went and fetched the most important ingredient for her day: a tub of ice cream, chocolate chip. She grabbed a spoon, and began her day of pampering.  
  
Several hours later, Hermione was finished. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing flattering periwinkle robes, a tad too tight, the way Viktor had liked them. Her nails and toes were done, and she had put makeup on. She really looked rather pretty when she put a little effort into it, she reflected as she surveyed herself in the mirror. "Go, girl!" commented her mirror, and Hermione laughed. She checked her watch, and decided to head to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
Hermione walked in, and sat at her customary place at the table, next to the Potions master. She smiled innocently at him. "Good afternoon, Severus."  
  
He seemed to be having trouble focusing. His eyes kept flickering down to her chest, which was rather emphasized by her robes. After a few moments, Severus realized that a response was required of him, so he managed to splutter a short "Good afternoon." He looked to his right, and saw Albus, who seemed to be finding something very funny. He fixed one of his famous glares at the Headmaster, who was not in the least discouraged by the professor's disapproval. Severus soon found that he could not eat while Hermione sat next to him, for she kept finding excuses to move her lush body into his range of vision. He feared that she would notice his raging hard-on. After a few moments of this torture, Severus just could not take it anymore. He rose and left, without so much as a good-bye.  
  
Hermione looked to her right, and did a double take. She saw Minerva and Albus, laughing their heads off, without so much as a care that the students were watching in bewilderment. Hermione just shrugged, and went back to her meal.  
  
*~*  
  
Severus paced the length of his room angrily. What in hell did that chit of a girl think she was playing at? He was a grown man, old enough to be her father, and she was attempting to seduce him? What foolishness. Besides, he reminded himself, he had to return to Voldemort, and he couldn't risk her. But that's just not fair, a voice in his head argued. Ah, but you lost your right to fairness when you became a Death Eater all those years ago, a nastier voice in his head spoke up. He shook his head to clear it of such thoughts, and left the room. He decided to make some potions that he had been meaning to make for Madame Pomfrey's stores. Perhaps it would relieve some of his stress.  
  
As he passed the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, he heard quite a commotion from inside that room. He rolled his eyes; even on a day off students plagued his existence. Severus stuck his head into the room, ready to deduct points, when he saw the cluster of students standing around something. He could vaguely make out a body lying on the floor. He sucked in his breath; had something happened to a student? He pushed his way through the crowd of seventh year Slytherins and Ravenclaws, and he saw who was lying on the floor, unconscious. It was Hermione Granger. Immediately, he picked her up, and gasped softly when he saw the small pool of blood that had collected underneath her. Severus immediately started out of the room with her. He had to get to Poppy's.  
  
"Miss Granden, follow me," he called over his shoulder as he hurried away. The seventh year Slytherin girl started after him. She had to run to keep up with his broad strides.  
  
Severus banged into the infirmary. "Poppy?" he called. Poppy came hurrying into the room. She sucked in her breath when she saw Hermione, pale and limp, in Severus' arms.  
  
"Put her down, there," she ordered. He did so. "Now, you need to leave, Severus. I'll update you later."  
  
He was about to protest, but he saw no use in it. So he nodded, and beckoned for Granden to follow him out of the room. She did so.  
  
They headed for his office. When they got there, he sat down behind his desk. He was almost nervous. "Sit, sit," he said to Miss Granden, and she did.  
  
"Now, perhaps you could tell me what happened to Professor Granger."  
  
She shrugged. "I'm really not sure, Professor Snape. One minute she was fine, and we were talking, and the next, she was doubled up, moaning on the floor. Then she passed out." Miss Granden paused, as if she was about to say something else but thought better of it.  
  
"What?" asked Severus.  
  
"Well, sir," she began nervously, "I know this probably isn't true, but…It seemed as if she had been pregnant, and she had miscarried. That was the impression I got, from, ahh…the way the blood was." She looked down into her lap, slightly embarrassed.  
  
Severus was shocked. He looked down at his hands in his lap, which were shaking. "You may go." He dismissed her quietly. She left the room without another word.  
  
Severus did not move from his position in his office for a long time.  
  
Alan Rickman: So, is Hermione pregnant? Hmmm?  
  
Juleya: You know, Alan, you're going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out.  
  
Alan: I know, I know…and the only way for Juleya to post the next chapter is if you review! 


	17. Protection

(A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys, and keep 'em coming…JoeBob, I would love to read your story, but when I clicked on your name it said that there was no existing user. Perhaps you could send me a link or something…you can either leave it in a review of email it to me. Looking forward to reading it!)  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Severus could not process the information he had been given. Hermione, pregnant? Not possible. Oh yes it was, reminded the nasty little voice in the back of his head. It was more than possible. Neither of them had thought to cast a protection spell, they had been too caught up in the moment. Severus tried to sort out his feelings on the subject of a child. He wasn't sure how he felt. Oh, he would stand by her, for Severus Snape was not a coward. But did he really want a child? He had never thought of himself as the fatherly type. A horrible thought gripped his mind – what would Voldemort do if he found out? He would know that Severus had shagged Hermione…Things had just gone from bad to worse.  
  
Severus laid his head down on the desk and closed his eyes. This was why, he reminded himself, he had always tried to avoid falling in love. And he had succeeded admirably, at least he had until now. Just then, he heard a familiar voice behind him.  
  
"Brother, brother – what have you done?"  
  
Severus groaned out loud. "Listen, I'm not in the mood to spend an hour talking to you about shit. Can't you all just leave me alone?"  
  
But Sevolod was not to be dissuaded. "I heard about Hermione. I'm sorry, Sev."  
  
Severus raised his head from the desk. He glared at his twin. "I can't think why you would think that the news about Hermione would affect me in any way, other than when I can stop covering her classes."  
  
"Yeah, yeah – listen Severus, I know you're in love with her."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Right then. So, you are apathetic to the fact that she is carrying your child, the only chance for the advancement of the Snape line?"  
  
"That's not true," Severus shot back. "Starling could have children."  
  
"She can't pass on the name, you know, and Starling is a feminist. Do you really think she's the type to settle down and have children?"  
  
"Do you really think I am?"  
  
Sevolod shook his head. "No. And I cannot understand why Hermione cares for you. Neither can Harry or Ron. But, she does, and so you better move your ass over to the hospital wing to be with her. By the way, how could you not have considered the possibility that she might have gotten pregnant?"  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. "I don't know, I didn't spend my time contemplating the likelihood of conception."  
  
Sevolod laughed. "Do I need to have 'the talk' with you again, Sev?"  
  
Severus sighed deeply, and rose from his desk. "Good-bye, 'Lod," he said firmly.  
  
"Going to the hospital wing?"  
  
"Yes, to shut you up."  
  
*~*  
  
Severus knocked lightly on the door to the hospital wing. "Hermione?" he called softly, and stuck his head around the door and peeked inside the room. He saw her, looking quite small all alone in that big bed. "Are you…are you all right?"  
  
She smiled slightly, and a tear trickled slowly down her cheek. He entered the room, closed the door, and came to sit on her bedside. "Hermione…why didn't you tell me? Because, erm…you must have suspected something?"  
  
She colored at that. "Well…perhaps suspected is too strong a word. I had something akin to a suspicion. But, well, sorry to go into detail, but I'm not always regular, if you know what I mean." He did. "So I just figured I was late or something. It wouldn't have been the first time." Her face darkened. "Besides, I knew that if I was pregnant, I would lose it anyway."  
  
Severus shook his head. He didn't understand. "Hermione…did you lose it?"  
  
At that sentence, her eyes overflowed with tears. "Yes."  
  
He looked at her compassionately. Upon hearing her stifled sob, he took her into his arms and just let her cry. After she had cried herself dry, she fell asleep in his arms. Severus soon followed her, falling into a shallow sleep.  
  
Hours later, Poppy Pomfrey opened the door to find them lying like that, sleeping in each other's embrace. She smiled gently, and closed the door softly. She didn't want to disturb them.  
  
*~*  
  
Severus awoke before Hermione, so he just lay quietly, watching her sleep. He had a great many questions that he wanted answered, but he was unwilling to wake her. Luckily for Severus's curiosity, Hermione soon opened her eyes, blinking in the sunlight. She turned over and looked at him, but did not smile. "I expect you have some questions," she said somberly.  
  
He nodded wordlessly. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Remember when we were playing chess, and I told you that my breakup with Viktor was a mutual thing?" He nodded again. "Well, that wasn't entirely correct. I found myself pregnant, but I miscarried within a few weeks of conception, much as I did this time." She swallowed hard. "Anyway, the doctor told me that I would never carry a child to term. My uterus is shaped abnormally, and so I can never carry a child for more than a few weeks, at best."  
  
"You should have told me, Hermione," Severus said in a low voice. "I could have given you something – to make the inevitable less painful."  
  
"Like I said, I wasn't sure, and besides which, I didn't know your feelings on the subject of children. I didn't want to upset you."  
  
Severus took a deep breath. "I see." It was time to get back to the asshole act, he reminded himself unhappily. "Well, I've never wanted children, to be honest."  
  
Hermione was unfazed. "So this must come as something of a relief to you, then." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
He said nothing. She sighed, and motioned to the door with one hand. "I think it would be best if you left now, considering that now you know that you need not be concerned that you'd have to deal with a child."  
  
Severus turned his back, and with a swish of his long black robes, he walked out of the room.  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione was released from the hospital wing later that night. She sat down at her desk, and began to prepare tomorrow's fourth year lesson. Almost immediately, she heard a voice coming from her fireplace. "Hermione, my dear, are you free now?" It was the Headmaster.  
  
"Yes, I am Albus," she called back.  
  
"Good," he answered. "Might I come down now?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
And a moment later, Albus was standing in her office, brushing the chimney soot off of his robes. He sat down in the chair in front of her desk, and looked at her compassionately. "Hermione, how are you feeling?"  
  
She shrugged. "I'm fine, Albus."  
  
He raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment, unsure of exactly how to approach this topic. He decided that the best course of action would be to simply confront her. "Did you talk to Severus yet?"  
  
She colored and pursed her lips. "Yes, I did."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And he made it very clear that he was relieved that I had miscarried."  
  
Oh dear. Albus had been afraid of this. He sighed. "Hermione, Voldemort has somehow returned."  
  
That got her attention. "What?!"  
  
He nodded. "It's true. Severus was contacted in a dream, and he says that Voldemort is still alive. I believe him."  
  
"What can I do?" she asked.  
  
"You can start by understanding. Against my advice and wishes, he is going to return to Voldemort. Severus did not want him to know about you…because he was afraid of what Voldemort might do to you, in order to test his loyalties. And Severus wasn't sure if he would be able to stand by and watch you be tortured or worse. In his mind, his first obligation is to spying for the Light."  
  
Hermione was dumbfounded. "He told you all this?"  
  
Albus shook his head. "No, not in words, but I saw it in his eyes. He's like a son to me, Hermione. For me, he is easier to read than a book."  
  
Hermione rubbed her temples. This day just kept getting worse and worse. "Thanks, Albus," she whispered. He nodded.  
  
"Why don't you try to get some sleep, all right?"  
  
"Okay. Good night, Albus."  
  
"Good night, Hermione."  
  
But after Albus left the room, Hermione did not go to sleep. She went to Professor Snape's quarters. She easily found her way past the locking riddle-charm, but she found that he was not in his quarters. So she sat down in an armchair, close to the fire, and waited for him to return. 


	18. Matchmaking Minerva

(A/N: JoeBob – read your story, and I email you my comments, 'cause ff.net was being annoying and refused to post them. Everyone, go read JoeBob's story! If you're looking for something cute, read Keep Guessing!)  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Hermione was almost asleep when she heard the door in Severus's rooms click shut. Instantly, she was wide awake, and she quickly cast an invisiblity spell on herself. She wanted to observe him unseen.  
  
Severus sat down at his kitchen table, and buried his face in his hands. He sighed, and rubbed his left forearm tiredly. He was sick of this, sick of forcing himself to pay for a bad decision that he made when he was a teenager. Logically, he knew that he should forgive himself, but mentally he had always found that he could not. His mind began to take him back to the night – was it only a few weeks ago? – that he and Hermione had shared. He honestly couldn't remember having such a great night since he was a much younger man.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to be such a fucking wanker to her," Severus muttered. "But really, what can I do?" He abruptly left his seat and headed over to the mahogany cabinet in the corner of the room. He unlocked it with a small silver key, and extracted a small clear bottle. He drank its contents, and moved to his right to throw the empty bottle away. Coincidentally, he also moved in the direction of the invisible Hermione. As Severus neared her, he paused. He stood in front of her for some minutes, his head cocked, listening. Rather belatedly, Hermione remembered ruefully Harry's stories about Professor Snape knowing that he was using the invisibility cloak, but never being able to prove it.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked, tauntingly. "You had better show yourself." Severus was just reaching for his wand when Hermione reversed the invisibility spell. He raised an eyebrow and replaced the wand in his pocket.  
  
"What are you doing here, in my quarters and invisible?"  
  
"Albus told me that Voldemort has returned."  
  
A spasm passed across his face, but that was the only indication that he was at all affected by her words. "He has not."  
  
"Don't play dumb, not with me, Severus."  
  
"I really have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
Hermione sighed. "All right, so you want to play it that way? You had a dream, which you believe was not a dream at all, but a message from the Dark Lord himself. Therefore, you told Albus that Voldemort was not killed after all, but lives on still. You now live in constant fear of being called, for you know not when the inevitable will occur. And you called me a 'nice piece of ass' to get me to distance myself so I wouldn't be easy prey for the Dark Lord."  
  
Severus met her gaze squarely. He shook his head. "No. You think that I care enough about you to bother with all of that?"  
  
"There you go again…look, I'm not stupid. You of all people, who taught me for seven years, should know that. And I can see through you."  
  
"Can you? I don't think so, Miss Granger," he responded acidly.  
  
She threw up her hands in anger. "Oh, we're back to that again, are we, Mr. Snape?"  
  
"Well, I am old enough to be your father, so I think it only proper that you call me Mr. Snape. Respect your elders, and all that."  
  
"Should the elders shag the youths?" Hermione fired back.  
  
Severus did not blink. "Takes two to tango."  
  
Hermione sighed dramatically. "I was seduced by the big, bad Potions master; I am but an innocent little girl!"  
  
He simply crossed his arms and looked at her. He was suddenly tired, so tired of his stupid façade. "Look," he began in a low voice. "You cannot possibly understand the tortures that Voldemort has in store for me. That is what is waiting for me when I am called: death, and a painful one at that." His voice became progressively louder as he became angrier. "I will not stand here in my own quarters and be condemned because I tried to spare you torture and rape."  
  
There was silence in the room for a few moments. Hermione could not think of anything to say. He had truly rendered her speechless.  
  
"I think perhaps you should get some sleep, Miss Granger," Severus spoke. His voice sounded exactly as she remembered it from her school days; low, silky, smooth, and menacing. It gave her goosebumps. Since she still had no idea what to say to him, she left the room.  
  
But Hermione did not go to bed. She knew that it would be a futile effort; she would never be able to sleep after a confrontation like that. Instead she wandered the corridors of Hogwarts aimlessly. She soon found herself outside by the lake in front of the castle, so she sat down on a rock for awhile to rest.  
  
"Can't sleep either?" came an amused voice behind her. Turning around, Hermione saw that the voice belonged to Minerva McGonagall. Hermione smiled, and motioned for the older woman to come join her. Minerva did, and the two sat in silence for some minutes before Minerva spoke.  
  
"I heard you and Severus arguing this evening," she began neutrally. Hermione sighed, and pursed her lips.  
  
"He's being unreasonable," said Hermione, kicking a small rock with her left foot.  
  
Minerva took a deep breath. "He's only trying to do what he thinks is best, Hermione."  
  
"Who is he to decide I can't take care of myself?"  
  
"Well, who were you to decide that Severus could not handle the fact that you were pregnant with his child and were going to lose it?"  
  
Hermione looked down at her feet. "That was different," she muttered.  
  
"How so?"  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. It was tacit admission of Minerva's victory.  
  
"Look, Hermione – I've known Severus since he first entered Hogwarts, a mere boy of ten. He has never been one to open up and say what he's feeling, but you can always tell by his eyes. And when he was carrying you to the hospital wing in his arms, outwardly he looked impassive, but his eyes told another story. His eyes expressed his concern for you. Severus didn't know what to think. You are the first person, I think, that he has really cared for, and that scares him a little. Understandably. And I've known you, too, for a long time, and I can tell you care about Severus." She smiled suddenly. "You two are good for each other."  
  
When Minerva was done speaking, she slipped quietly away to let Hermione think.  
  
*~*  
  
But Minerva was not done with her night. She traveled down to the dungeons to see Severus next. She got through his locking charms laughably easily, and entered the room and called out his name.  
  
"Severus?" she asked the empty room. She looked into the small potions lab he had in his quarters, and found him bending over a bubbling mixture, and talking to a ghost. Minerva walked in and tapped Severus on the shoulder. "Severus, I want to talk to you."  
  
He glared down at her irritably. "I'll just drop everything, shall I? Never mind that I was just having an extremely important conversation, I'll finish it later so I can be berated by two Gryffindor women in one night, shall I?"  
  
The ghost, Sevolod, rolled his eyes. "Sev, you were just trying to get rid of me two seconds ago. I'm the lesser of two evils, am I?" He winked at Minerva, who laughed.  
  
"How are you, Sevolod?"  
  
He shrugged. "Can't complain. I'll just leave you two alone, shall I?" Minerva nodded. But Sevolod could not leave without a parting shot at his brother. "Going from younger to older women so soon, eh Sev?" He disappeared.  
  
Minerva stifled her laugh at the murderous look on Severus' face. "I swear, if he weren't already dead, I would kill him myself," he muttered, stirring his potion.  
  
Minerva took a deep breath and began. "Severus, I've just been to see Hermione. I heard you two arguing tonight, and I've come to add my two cents."  
  
"Probably more like 400 galleons," Severus muttered sarcastically, but halfheartedly.  
  
She chose to ignore that remark. "You were only trying to do what you thought would be best, and no one can fault you for that. I know you care for her, Severus, its obvious from the look in your eyes. You two are good for each other, I think. So does Albus," she added, with sudden inspiration.  
  
Severus looked down at her. "No one here – not you, not Albus, and definitely not Hermione – should have to know the tortures of the Dark Lord." There was a haunted look in his eyes.  
  
Minerva leaned over and gripped his arm tightly. He flinched, but did not move his arm from her grasp. "Don't go back," she whispered. "You've more than paid for a decision made when you were seventeen. You can help your Slytherins as no one else can. But you can't do that if you're dead."  
  
"Even my death will not atone for what I have done, Minerva." His voice was steely and determined.  
  
"Bullshit, Severus. The good you have done has more than outweighed the bad."  
  
He did not respond for some minutes. Finally, he said: "I don't even help the Slytherins. So many of them became Death Eaters…" he shook his head. "What was I doing wrong?"  
  
"You can't help some students, as you yourself should know. Some students simply don't want help, or they disguise themselves so well that you have no idea they needed help until its too late. Should I blame myself for Peter Pettigrew?"  
  
Severus pushed his hair out of his face. He shook his head.  
  
"Then neither can you blame yourself for students like Crabbe, and Goyle. You did help Draco Malfoy, didn't you?"  
  
Severus blinked. "Well, yes…it took many hours talking in my office about what he really wanted to do with his life. That boy has – had – much anger against his father."  
  
"Lucius would have deserved anything he got from that boy," Minerva stated.  
  
Then he made an uncharacteristic statement about himself. "He reminded me of myself, and how my own father was to me."  
  
"Lucius never touched a hair on Draco's head," responded Minerva. "Not like your father at all."  
  
"The emotional abuse was the same," Severus answered tiredly.  
  
"Well, you were his head of house," Minerva deferred to her colleague, who nodded. Then she steered the conversation back to Hermione. "Severus, just try, all right? I promise you Hermione can take care of herself."  
  
"It's risky…" he debated. Then he shrugged. "Who am I to question my good luck?" he asked wryly. Minerva smiled and slapped him gently on the back.  
  
"There you go, that's the spirit!" she exclaimed. "Now go find her."  
  
"Now?!"  
  
"Yes, now! Go!" Minerva couldn't wait to go find Albus and tell him that the mission was accomplished. 


	19. Starling Snape

(repost because of my freaky formatting.sorry guys! Have no idea how that happened.)  
  
Chapter Nineteen Severus knocked on Hermione's office door. There was no answer, so he knocked again. "Erm, Hermione? It's me, Severus.please open the door." He didn't want to have to hex it down, or break it down by sheer brute force, but if he had to, he would. When he still got no answer, he shrugged and took out his wand. He muttered a quick spell, and the door flickered, and then disappeared altogether. He stepped inside, and then reversed the spell. Hermione was sitting on the couch, glaring at him. Well, at least she hadn't begun to scream at him, or tried to use an Unforgiveable yet - he supposed that was a good sign. "Don't you think that you should leave me alone? After all, you wouldn't want to be seen associating with a Muggle-born, and one who can't even carry a child, at that." Severus pursed his lips. This was not going to be easy. "Hermione, you need to understand why I did what I did." He took a deep breath while she waited expectantly for his explanation. "Voldemort is returning, I can feel it. When I found that out, I panicked. I didn't want you to know the torture of the Dark Lord. So I did the only thing I could do: I severed all connections with you." "I can take care of myself, you know." "Not against Voldemort, you damn well cannot. You don't know how his mind works. I do. He would have come after you. Who knows, he may still." He trailed off. "What can I do?" she asked. He sighed. "I would prefer that you do nothing, because of the danger. However, if there is no dissuading you, and I am sure that there is not, you can come with me now. We are going to visit a Seer, a true Seer, no one like Sybil Trelawney, don't worry." "Who is she, and where?" Severus grimaced slightly. "Unfortunately, we are going to visit my sister Starling. Come, take my hand; we'll apparate." Hermione did so, and they were swept away. Hermione opened her eyes, she found herself in a cave, but a beautiful one at that. It was warm and dry, very homey and beautifully decorated in soft colors. A tall, thin woman rose to meet them. She looked very similar to Severus, except that instead of dark eyes like Severus' and Sevolod's, she had shockingly blue ones. She was dressed in long, sweeping azure robes, and her long, pure black hair swung free down her back. She was beautiful, reflected Hermione, but unconventionally so. "Severus," she stated, looking slightly surprised. "This is.um, unexpected." "Yes," he said. Hermione could tell that Severus and his sister were not on the best of terms. "Starling, may I present my colleague, Professor Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is my sister Starling Snape." Hermione nodded. "How do you do." Starling smiled at her, then addressed her brother. "She's very beautiful, brother, I wholeheartedly approve of her." Severus raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Actually, we're here - I never thought I'd say this - to ask you to crystal gaze." "Is this about Voldemort?" He nodded. Starling looked confusedly at her brother. "But - well, to be blunt, you have never once taken my gift seriously. I think you even went so far as to call it "nonexistent" and "a sham." Severus bit his lip. "Erm, I guess I should have taken into account that good memories run in the family," he muttered. Then, clearing his throat, he started again. "Starling, while it is true that I do not put much stock in Divination and the more imprecise branches of magic, it is clear that you have a gift, and I would very much appreciate it if you would do us this favor." Starling noted the 'us' in 'do us this favor' with satisfaction. She was glad that Severus had finally allowed himself to be loved. Perchance he had even learned how to love in return, although perhaps that was too much to ask. Turning her attention back to Severus and Miss Granger, she favored them with a beatific smile. "I would be pleased to crystal gaze for the two of you. Please, follow me." She turned her back and began to walk further into the depths of the cave. Severus motioned for Hermione to follow. Soon, they were led into a smaller room within the cave. It was dark, but dry, and Hermione could see the crystals glinting on a small stone table. "Please sit," Starling said absently, as if she had forgotten they were there, and jerked a hand carelessly in the direction of a couch in the far right corner of the room. They sat. Hermione had no idea what to expect, as she had never seen a crystal gazing before. When she sneaked a glance at Severus, he looked faintly bored, as if he crystal gazed every day. Starling arranged the crystals and closed her eyes. She placed her fingertips lightly on the tops of the crystals, and concentrated. Severus and Hermione waited. After a few minutes, Starling opened her eyes, looking haunted. "Your suspicions are indeed correct, Severus," she spoke softly. "Lord Voldemort has returned. However, he is not yet powerful enough to retaliate against the coven. You have a few months to prepare." Severus said nothing, and Hermione was not sure what to do or say, so she remained silent. Starling rose, and her brother and Hermione followed suit. "Perhaps I might return to Hogwarts with you? I must see Albus." "That's fine. Thank you, Starling." "It was lovely to meet you, my dear," Starling smiled at the younger woman. Hermione nodded. "Thank you very much." The three then apparated. They arrived in Albus' office, exactly as planned. Albus rose from his desk, smiling. "Why Starling Snape! I haven't seen you in.oh, it must be five years at least!" "Albus," she smiled, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's lovely to be back. Quite like home, Hogwarts is." She glanced around the room. "And now, if my brother and the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor would be so kind as to leave the room, I must talk to you, Albus, on a matter of grave importance." Severus silently turned and left the room. Hermione waved quickly before following him. Starling sat down in her favorite green chair in front of the Headmaster's desk. "Now Albus, I have been crystal gazing, and I saw something very interesting. At first, I thought that I was seeing the past, but after awhile I realized that that could not be so." Albus leaned forward. "Yes, my dear?" "It was in Severus' rooms.there was a small child, hardly more than a few months old. It was a female, with dark hair and chestnut eyes. I then saw Voldemort looming above her, laughing.he drew his wand, and then - he just wasn't there anymore. I could feel that he was dead, gone for good this time. And then Severus came out, with Professor Granger. They did not seem to know that Voldemort had even been there; he vanished without a trace. Severus then picked up the child, and while the two were talking, Professor Granger noticed a small scar in the shape of a lightening bolt on her forearm." Starling sighed. "And then I couldn't hear anymore, as my vision became clouded in the crystals. Oh, Albus - what do you think it means?" Albus looked pensively at Starling. "I wouldn't ordinarily say anything, but since you have told me of your vision, I will tell you of an ancient prophesy. It was made by Salazar Slytherin's daughter, a gifted divination student, much like yourself. It says: 'The chosen of Gryffindor Shall be as earth; brown and sweet She shall love the favored of Slytherin Son of night; dark and noble. Together, they will defeat Him.'" Starling nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose the child could be theirs, and that's what Slytherin's daughter meant by 'together.'" He bit his lip. "That's the only problem, actually. Hermione cannot carry children. She recently miscarried." Starling nodded again. "Hm. Well, miracles have been known to happen, you know. How did Severus take the miscarriage?" "Does anyone ever really know how Severus takes anything?" Starling laughed lightly. "That is true enough." *~* Severus had walked quickly back to the dungeons, with Hermione following close behind. They entered his study, and Severus locked the door. They sat in silence for a few minutes; it was soon broken by Hermione. "What are you going to do?" she asked nervously. He studied his hands in his lap. "Go back, when he calls me." "He will almost certainly kill you, Severus!" Hermione answered shrilly. His self-control had reached the limit. "Do not pretend that you can comprehend the many factors that contributed to this decision, Hermione," he snapped. They sat again in silence, until Hermione rose from her chair. She walked over to Severus and sat down beside him, grasping his hand firmly. "Severus," she began in a low voice. "I love you.please, don't leave me alone. Not tonight, not ever." He closed his eyes and placed his free hand onto her stomach. "I am sorry about the child, Hermione, and I have no intention of leaving you alone." Hermione smiled to herself. She understood that he could not articulate sentiments well, and she forgave him for it. "Take me to bed, Severus," she murmured softly. She saw him smile, and then he obliged.  
  
*~* Alan Rickman: *eats popcorn* Tom, what do you think is going to happen? Tom Felton: I have no idea. we'll have to read when Juleya updates again. soon? Juleya: But only if you guys review! Puhlesssssssse! For Alan? And Tom? 


	20. Could it be? A prophesy fulfilled?

(A/N: Okay, I think this chapter is a little farfetched, but meep. Thanks for all the reviews.this is a respost to try and fix my formatting.I hope it works!)  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Hermione woke up, wrapped from head to toe in warm, dark blankets. She looked sleepily to her right, and was pleased to see that Severus was lying next to her still. As she watched him sleep, he opened his eyes and turned his head toward her. Hermione smiled, and struggled to free herself from the blankets so she could kiss him good morning. She did so, and soon found herself trapped in his strong embrace. "I'm sorry for waking you," she whispered.  
  
He shrugged. "I wasn't really asleep anyway." Severus rarely slept for more than a few hours each night, at best. She grinned at him, and her long hair fell into her face. He gently pushed it back, wondering what he had done to deserve this woman. "You are so beautiful," he murmured.  
  
Hermione blushed, and shook her head. "Don't say that," she responded. He propped himself up on one elbow and surveyed her, puzzled. "Why should I not? It is true."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I was never one of the pretty girls at school, and you bloody well know it. Not like Parvati Patil, or Lavender Brown.now they had all the guys they could ever want. But I," she shook her head slightly, "I was never like them. I never thought myself beautiful."  
  
Severus was amazed that she didn't see what he did. "Hermione," he began, "You cannot possibly be serious. You're telling me that you cannot see your perfection? Beautiful chocolate eyes, truly the window to your soul; soft brown hair framing your face; a perfect body, soft skin.I can't praise you enough, Hermione."  
  
She pushed him down onto the bed, and laid her head down onto his chest. "Thank you, Severus." she sighed. "It really means a lot to me to hear you say that."  
  
He chuckled softly, sending pleasant vibrations all over her. "Not at all. I always thought you were rather more attractive than Miss Brown and Miss Patil.especially at the Yule Ball when you showed up with Viktor Krum.you know, you had every man's eyes on you that night, including mine."  
  
He felt her smile against his chest. "You know what? I had somewhat of a crush on you when I was a sixth year.do you remember when we were collecting potions ingredients at the lake, and Neville fell and accidentally pushed you into the lake? Your robes stuck to your body, and I thought," she blushed rather prettily, "that you were more attractive than Ron, whom I was seeing at the time. You know, with your hair all wet, and.After you threatened us all with death or disembowelment if any of us moved, I watched you on your way back to the castle. You took off your robes and shirt when you thought no one was watching, and walked back to the castle in your jeans. That was the beginning of the end for me."  
  
Severus shook his head, amazed. "I had all but forgotten about that incident," he said.  
  
Hermione grinned. "I hadn't," she said mischievously. "To see the look on your face.it was absolutely priceless."  
  
"I'm sure," he agreed dryly, and silenced her with a kiss. Pretty soon, their mouths were too preoccupied with other activities to reminisce anymore.  
  
*~*  
  
The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor sighed, and stared at her calendar. She could hardly believe that it was already the first day of the Easter holidays. The year had just flown by, Hermione reflected. She thought about Severus, and how she had gotten to know him in a way that she never thought was possible. Hermione softly placed a hand on her stomach and sighed, remembering her - no, their - child. She closed her eyes wearily. She wished that she could carry a child to term; she wished that she could carry Severus's child to term. She felt inadequate, and on top of that she was worried about Severus. She didn't know when Voldemort would return full-force, and she didn't know what would happen to him. Although he had never said the words "I love you" to her, she knew that he did. When he looked at her, she knew it.  
  
Hermione was snatched from her reverie by a sharp knock on her door. She called, "Come in," to her visitor. The door swung open, and there stood Albus. He came in, and sat in a chair in front of her desk.  
  
"How are you, Albus?" she asked, conjuring some tea and pouring it into two cups.  
  
He smiled slightly and took a sip of his tea. "I can't complain, m'dear."  
  
Hermione spread her hands. "To what do I owe this honor?"  
  
Albus took a deep breath. "Erm, I wondered if you had had any luck convincing Severus not to return to Voldemort."  
  
Hermione sighed and shook her head. "No, not at all. He can be most stubborn, you know."  
  
He nodded. "Yes, I do." Silence reigned in the office for a few moments. Albus still had not gotten to the point of his visit, and he told himself wearily that he had better get on with it. "Hermione, I didn't come here to ask you about Severus."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I came here because of an ancient prophesy, and because of a vision Starling told me about." He plowed on before she could interrupt. "The prophesy was made by Slytherin's daughter.it speaks of the favored of Slytherin loving the favored of Gryffindor. Starling told me of her vision, which shows a small child defeating Voldemort. Again. Like Harry Potter - only this time, the child was a female. And it was yours. Yours and Severus's."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Headmaster, I cannot carry children. There must be some mistake."  
  
"I don't think so," Albus shook his head. "And now, Starling's had another vision.Hermione, do you think there is any way you could be pregnant?"  
  
Hermione stopped, and thought. She and Severus and been together again for about a week now, but she wasn't due to get her period for another week and a half or so. "I don't know," she responded. "I'll take a test, though, if it will put your mind at rest."  
  
He smiled at her, obviously relieved. "Thank you Hermione - it will."  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione stood in her bathroom, staring at her Muggle pregnancy test, charmed to work much earlier than intended originally. "Damn you," she hissed at the test, which seemed to be taking an abnormally long time to show a result. Hermione gasped as she saw her result finally appear: She was pregnant.  
  
"Oh, my god," she whispered faintly. She felt a little dizzy.did this mean that she was going to be able to carry this child to term? Hermione staggered into the hallway, and hurried to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Password. Oh, crap.Jelly beans." The gargoyle didn't move. "Jelly rings, starburst, skittles.lollipops." At that last word, she saw the gargoyle swing aside and she was allowed entrance. Hermione hurried into the Headmaster's office. She stopped short when she saw the other person in the room with Albus. It was Severus.  
  
He nodded to her in greeting. "Hermione, do come in. Sit down, my dear."  
  
She did so, looking nervously at Severus, who raised an eyebrow at her, puzzled.  
  
"Albus, I.erm, I did what you asked, and - " Hermione looked rather green now - "I am. The answer is yes. But I don't know how."  
  
Albus smiled. Inwardly, he was relieved. This was now their best chance in five years to defeat Voldemort! "My dear, we have much to discuss. But I shall leave you now for a few moments. You ought to tell Severus." And he swept from the room, knowing that he had given her no alternative but to tell the Potions master then.  
  
Severus sat down in a chair next to Hermione's. "What's all this cryptic 'Tell Severus now' nonsense?"  
  
She took a shaky breath. "Severus, I'm pregnant." Before he could respond, she plowed onward. "And Albus thinks our child is going to fulfill some ancient prophesy, and be the bloody Girl Who Lived." A small tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Severus was thunderstruck. He didn't think he had ever been so surprised in his life. He didn't quite know what to say or do. So he opted for what seemed to be the safest option: he said nothing.  
  
"Aren't you going to say something - anything.?" she asked quietly, unsure what his silence meant.  
  
"Frankly, I don't know exactly what to think. You - how is it physically possible for you to carry this child? I think that Albus must be mistaken.I think that you will miscarry within a few days, so there is not much sense in worrying about it."  
  
Hermione's voice grew slightly shrill. "It's bloody Slytherin's daughter, Severus! I don't think she's mistaken."  
  
Severus sighed. "Maybe its not us the prophesy is referring to."  
  
Hermione grew thoughtful. "Perhaps."  
  
*~* Alan Rickman: Oh, will she miscarry.I can't wait for the next chapter!  
  
Tom Felton: Why am I not in this fic? hmmm.maybe I'll be in the next chapter.if you review!  
  
Alan: You're dead!  
  
Tom: oh, yea.I can be a ghost, though! 


	21. Draco's Advice

(A/N: Well, you asked for it.heeeeeeeeeeeeere's Draco! Thanks to Slytherin Girl for my formatting, and to Bertie Wooster for giving me the idea for the song at the end of the chapter.Thanks for all the reviews, people!)  
  
Chapter Twenty One  
  
Hermione waited out the days of the first month of her pregnancy. She did not miscarry. Although she was pleased, hoping that she would finally be able to carry this child, relations between her and Severus had become increasingly strained. They would start the night sleeping in his bed, but she often woke in the middle of the night to find him absent, sleeping on the couch in the living room of his chambers. When it came time for Hermione to go to Poppy for her two-month checkup, she went alone. She did not even tell Severus about the appointment.  
  
*~*  
  
Poppy sat down after examining Hermione. "My dear, I think you'll keep this one." She grinned at the pregnant woman sitting in the chair opposite her. "Somehow, your uterus has become whole again.and this cannot be done with magic, either. It's a miracle, my dear."  
  
Hermione was stunned with the news that she would be able to keep this child.  
  
"Severus will be pleased, yes?" Poppy asked.  
  
Hermione shrugged slightly, one hand protectively resting on her stomach. "I don't know. I don't see much of him lately."  
  
Poppy nodded sympathetically. "Men don't know how to react to an impossible pregnancy," she explained. "For the first time in his life, Severus is scared, truly scared. He doesn't know what to do."  
  
Hermione rose from her chair. "Or he's afraid of the commitment," she responded. "Thank you so much, Poppy, for everything." She left the Hospital Wing, and headed back to Severus's chambers. Unfortunately, she found him there, waiting for her.  
  
"How was your appointment?" he asked pointedly.  
  
Hermione turned red. "It does appear that I will not miscarry this child. Somehow, Poppy says, my uterus has healed itself."  
  
Severus's eyebrow went up. "Really," he said dryly. "Is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
"Well, I didn't ask Poppy, but your sister's vision says girl, so."  
  
Severus banged his hand down on the table forcefully. "Her vision," he hissed, "is bollocks. I don't believe a word of it. It is a coincidence indeed that you are now pregnant, but." he allowed his voice to trail off.  
  
Hermione simply looked at his angry face, then took his hand and placed it gently on her stomach. He started violently at the intimate contact, but as she would not allow him to remove his hand, he decided to allow this. "Do you feel that?" she asked quietly. He did, a sort of movement, however fleeting.  
  
"No," he replied petulantly. Hermione carried on, knowing that he had felt it.  
  
"That is our child. It's been two months.I'm going to keep this one, whether you do or not."  
  
He looked at her, removed his hand, and left the room. Hermione dissolved into tears.  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione and Severus did not speak for an entire month. When they passed each other in the hallways, they turned up their noses and pretended not to notice each other. Severus stopped coming to the Great Hall for meals, and Hermione returned to her own chambers.  
  
Hermione was therefore alone in her chambers one evening when she was about three months pregnant. She was reading, one hand resting protectively on her growing stomach. She chuckled slightly at what she had just read, and turned a page casually. Hermione thought she heard a soft rustle of air, and glanced upward. She did a quick double take, her eyes growing big as saucers at what she saw: Draco Malfoy. He grinned roguishly at her amazement.  
  
"Why're you so surprised, Granger? Harry and Weasley have already been to visit, so why not me?"  
  
She shook her head slightly, and laughed softly. "Malfoy, it's absolutely fantastic to see you again. How are you finding the afterlife?"  
  
"Very interesting," he responded. "But I think you, in this life, is a more important topic of conversation. How's the little girl?"  
  
Hermione touched her stomach gently. "She's fine.it's a miracle that she's still alive inside me."  
  
Draco nodded. "And Snape?"  
  
Her voice hardened considerably. "And what about him?"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "I know you two are not on the best of terms currently. I'm here to see that that changes."  
  
"He doesn't want this child.he wants me to miscarry."  
  
He shook his head. "No, that is not true, and you know it Granger. He does not know how to act around you anymore.Just stop this silly fight. It's much too hard to care for a child on your own.once the child is born, you'll need Snape. Besides, you ought to at least give him one more chance. It's his daughter as well, you know."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. She suddenly felt unable to fight him on this issue anymore. She slumped down onto her couch, defeated. "I don't know, Draco," she whispered. "I'm really scared. I.you're right, I can't do this without Severus. And that frightens me."  
  
He smiled encouragingly at her. 'That's right. And I'll let you in on a little secret: men like to feel needed. If you tell him what you just told me, he'll feel like he's twenty years old again."  
  
She laughed softly. "Oh, I don't know. He seems to be doing fine without me."  
  
"Oh, but he's not. That's just the face he presents to the outside world, which does include you now. You have to get under the mask again."  
  
"But how? That seems to me an impossible task."  
  
Draco snapped his fingers, and Harry and Ron appeared.  
  
"I can't believe that you two want me to get back with Severus, do you? You guys hate him." she scoffed.  
  
Ron shook his head. "But we love you, Mione. And we've never seen you as happy as when you are with him. And we want you to be happy, even if it is with a Slytherin." Draco raised an eyebrow and playfully punched Ron.  
  
"Watch it there, Weasel, I'm a Slytherin."  
  
"A Slytherin ferret, that is," Harry corrected him.  
  
"No," said Draco, holding up one slender hand, "get it right, please. I'm the Amazing Slytherin Bouncing Ferret." Hermione giggled, and then noticed that Draco now held something in his hand.  
  
"What's that?" she asked curiously, pointing at the flat object in his hand.  
  
"It's a.what did you say it was called, Harry? a CD?"  
  
Harry nodded. "By a Muggle group called the Beatles, which you probably know of."  
  
Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I know them! I love them.but what am I supposed to do with this CD? Muggle electronics go haywire around Hogwarts."  
  
Draco smiled, and produced a CD player. "We've charmed it to work here," he replied, and handed the player to her.  
  
"Track number 10," added Ron cryptically. "Dinner by candlelight in the dungeons, and song number 10." They vanished before Hermione could ask any more questions.  
  
Hermione shrugged, and turned the CD case over to see what song Ron had pointed out. It was "She Loves You." She smiled sadly. She would be able to pulls such a gutsy move on Severus! The boys weren't thinking of her when they devised this plan, they were thinking about Lavender Brown, or Parvati Patil.  
  
But what have you to lose? asked a small voice within her. Then, suddenly, something in her snapped. She would do this. She would plan this candlelight supper and Beatles music interlude, not for Severus, but to show herself that she could. Yeah, right, spoke her inner voice. Hermione told her inner voice to shut up.  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione decided to stage the dinner for the next evening. She enlisted the help of Minerva on this one, telling her to keep him occupied until eight o'clock. Hermione, in the hour allotted to her, went to the dungeons and hurriedly set up. She put two candles on the center of the small dinner table, along with some fresh cut flowers. She levitated numerous candles and placed them at different intervals throughout the room. Lastly, Hermione shakily pushed play, and the sounds of She Loves You filled the air. She put the setting onto repeat just in time, for she then heard the door creak open, and all at once Severus was in the room.  
  
*She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
You think you lost your love Well I saw her yesterday It's you she's thinking of and she told me what to say She said she loves you and you know that can't be bad Yes, she loves you And you know you should be glad  
  
She said you were to know That she almost lost her mind And now she says she knows You're not the hurting kind She says she loves you And you know that can't be bad  
  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah And with a love like that You know you should be glad  
  
And now its up to you I think its only fair If I should hurt you, too Apologize to her Because she loves you And you know that can't be bad She said she loves you And you kow you should be glad  
  
With a love like that You know you should be glad.*  
  
*~*  
  
Alan: Oh, of all places to stop, Juleya!  
  
Tom: *grumbles* Yeah, that's kind of cruel.does Snape like his little surprise? Is the Snape-man gonna get laiiiiiid? Review and we can all find out!  
  
John Lennon: Juleya would like to remind you all that the song Hermione plays does not belong to her. It belongs to the Beatles. Oh yeah: she also wanted me to tell you all that I'm not really dead. I live on the small island of Elba with Napolean, Elvis, JFK, and George Harrison. 


	22. Dinner

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming, please! Don't own the song!  
  
Chapter Twenty Two  
  
*She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
You think you lost your love Well I saw her yesterday It's you she's thinking of and she told me what to say She said she loves you and you know that can't be bad Yes, she loves you And you know you should be glad  
  
She said you were to know That she almost lost her mind And now she says she knows You're not the hurting kind She says she loves you And you know that can't be bad  
  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah And with a love like that You know you should be glad  
  
And now its up to you I think its only fair If I should hurt you, too Apologize to her Because she loves you And you know that can't be bad She said she loves you And you kow you should be glad  
  
With a love like that You know you should be glad.*  
  
Severus heard the first strains of a Beatles song as he stepped into his rooms, the name of which escaped him at the moment. He peered curiously into his candlelit living room, and he was struck with the sight of a small table, set for two. There were two silver plates resting in front of two chairs, two silver knives, two forks, two silver goblets filled with wine. He looked over the three red roses resting in the middle of the table and saw Hermione, dressed in tight-fitting black robes, which showed off her slightly rounded stomach to great advantage. She looked nervous, he noted, pleased. Good.  
  
She cleared her throat. "Sit down, Severus." There was no nervousness in her voice, however. Damn. "I.Well, Draco was right, I can't do this alone, I do need you. Please.you don't understand how hard this is for me. I need you."  
  
Severus had no idea where Draco Malfoy fit into this equation, but at the moment he didn't care. He sighed wearily. Suddenly, he was tired of being stupid.  
  
"I've missed you too, Hermione," he whispered tiredly. She smiled shyly at him, and he raised one hand and motioned for her to come over nearer to him. She did so, and he pulled her onto his lap easily. Placing one hand gently on her growing stomach, he kissed her deeply. Their dinner forgotten, Hermione kissed him back with abandon.  
  
Sevolod, who had been lounging unseen in the corner, smiled and disappeared. He reappeared moments later in Minerva's study. She looked up sharply when she became aware of someone's presence, relaxing slightly when she realized that it was Sevolod.  
  
"Ah, Sevolod.what news?"  
  
He bowed slightly. "I am quite happy to announce that when I left, Severus Snape and Hermione Granger were snogging like teenagers."  
  
Minerva grinned. "Yes!"  
  
*~*  
  
Severus dismissed his class of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff third-years, and sat tiredly at his desk. He had not gotten much sleep the night before, his reconciliation with Hermione. He smiled inwardly as he remembered that night.  
  
His meditations were interrupted by a ghost appearing and sitting on his desk. Severus looked up. "Sevolod," he greeted his brother tiredly, and looked down at the papers sitting on his desk. He really needed to grade those.  
  
"Oh, hello dear brother," said Sevolod cheerfully. "Just decided to drop in and see how you were feeling.I'm sure you feel like a young man again, Sev."  
  
"Bull shit, 'Lod. I barely know what happened last night."  
  
Sevolod affected a puzzled look. "Why, what are you talking about? Do tell the story."  
  
"Oh, don't give me that crap, 'Lod. I know you were listening yesterday at the dinner-slash-shagfest." Severus folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow at his twin.  
  
"Oh damn you, damn you for knowing me all to well," replied Sevolod, slightly disappointed that his brother knew he had been there last night. He shrugged, and continued to speak. "But in any case, you should be happy."  
  
"It's hard, though. I've never felt this way before, and it scares me," Severus confided.  
  
Sevolod raised his hands in a mock gesture of praise. "Well, glory be to God! Severus Snape has finally admitted his TRUE feelings! I swear, if I wasn't already dead, this would have killed me."  
  
Severus sighed wearily. "Shut up, 'Lod."  
  
"But in all seriousness, Sev, just go with it. You think you're going to have problems dealing during her pregnancy? Well, I guarantee that they're nothing compared to hers. Hell - she has to give birth!"  
  
He shuddered slightly. "Mm - and I have to listen to her curse at me while she's going through that pain. Emotional trauma for me, I'm sure."  
  
"Yea, yea, that's what they all say.But you're not pushing another human being out of your body."  
  
Severus winced. "Well, when you put it that way."  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione was tired. And she still had to teach the sixth-year Ravenclaws and Slytherins before her afternoon was over. She practicall slept through her class, opting to give her students an in-class project instead of actually teaching them a new topic. She dismissed them five minutes early.  
  
As the last student walked through the door, Hermione sat down at her desk and put her head in her hands. This pregnancy was taking a lot out of her, and she still had five months to go. How would she be able to deal? Perhaps Severus would make her a potion, she thought, brightening somewhat. She decided to go ask him then, and headed off to the dungeons.  
  
Hermione peered inside his classroom, and finding it empty with Severus sitting with his back to her, she entered, after knocking lightly on the door.  
  
"Hey," she greeted him. He turned around, looking even paler than he normally did. She saw that his right hand was covering his left forearm, and her expression changed to one of concern. "Are you okay? Are you being called? Shall I get Dumbledore?"  
  
"No, no," he said through gritted teeth. "I am not being called, I am fine. Sit down." She did so, and he continued. "The pain is normal. It simply means that Voldemort is returning. I felt the same way eight years ago when he last returned."  
  
Hermione did not know what to say. She bit her lip in worry, and laid her hand on Severus's right arm, nearest to her. He toyed with the idea of shrugging it away, but he decided that he liked the comforting pressure, especially now. "Have you told Albus?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
He shook his head. "He knows," he replied grimly. "He knew last time, and I am sure he knows now. I see no need for a personal memo from his Potions master about this."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. She didn't feel like getting in another argument, seeing as how they had only just made up from the last row they'd had. "All right," she said, raising her hands in a gesture of surrender. "It's your body, after all."  
  
He said nothing for a few moments, and then asked her how she was feeling. "Oh, better." she said. "At least the morning sickness has stopped."  
  
"Have you.erm, thought of any names?" he inquired with a strange look on his face.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, her hand over her mouth. She laughed. "Would you believe it, almost five months pregnant and I've completely forgotten about names?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. "Hm. Well, why don't you look through this book here? Accio book!" And a small, thick book came flying toward them which Severus caught easily and handed to Hermione.  
  
*~*  
  
Alan: Hmm.perhaps they should name their child Alan, after me!  
  
Draco: *snorts* Yea, but its going to be a girl.  
  
Alan: Oh, yea.Alana, then!  
  
Draco: Review, or that might occur! 


End file.
